My Furry, Named Gaara
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Lee goes to the furry store to find the furry that is right for him. He spots a red-headed raccoon and decides to buy him. Little does Lee know there is more to this little coon than meets the eye. WARNING-HumanXFurry. LeeXGaara as said. Rated M. R&R!
1. Prologue: What is a Furry?

**Okay's! before I get started I just would like to say that I am NOT giving up on The Vampires Rose. So those of you reading this, please don't give up I will continue the story. I just wish to start this one so I can develop more onto spreading my imagination into something else other than vampires. So please bear with me! Those of you who do not know what The Vampires Rose is, it is a story about Lee as a vampire and Gaara as Lee's sidekick (or mate). Clickz on my name if you want to read :P Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters affiliated with the show or who appear in this story, however, I do own the storyline (since I made it up).**

**Prologue: What is a Furry?**

Hi! I'm Rock Lee! You can call me Lee for short. I am so excited today! Do you know why? Because I am finally going to get a pet! I have always wanted a pet! Ever since I was a little boy I always dreamed about having something to take care of**. **Well I know what you're thinking. What kind of pet will I be getting? Well my world is a lot different than your world is. What you call a pet, we call a Furry. What is a furry you ask? Well I did some research to prepare myself so I can take care of my little furry friend.

A furry is an animal that looks like us but has some characteristics of an animal. For example, A dog in your mind is probably an animal that walks on all four paws, covered in fur, has a tail and a pair of ears, and barks right? Well a furry has all of that except there body is not entirely covered in fur. Only their front and back paws are covered and it fades to human skin while going up the arm. A furry has the torso of a human, the head of a human with ears and a tail. Their back legs are like animals too. The same as the arms the fur starts at the paw and gradients up the leg until it reaches the hip.

Do they bark? Or do they make an animalistic noise? Well yes and no. When you get them as Furries (known as puppies or babies) they do have their own language, growling, grunts, and small noises to communicate with their own kind. It is possible to teach your Furry the language of the Human. To make them communicate with us.

I know it would be a cute sight to see a mother nursing her young. But in Furry's there are no such things as females. All furry's are male, if the rare possibility that a female is produced in the offspring the females are always sterile. They are a lot like your calico cats, except vice versa.

Hm? Oh you want to know how they mate to make Furries? Well they are genetically made. I read that Furry breeders would inject an egg of the gene of the animal that the Furry is part of into the Furry. Then their body will fertilize the egg. And since the human part of the gene is so strong the offspring will become half human half of the animal it was. For example, a cat egg that was genetically made will become fertilized inside the body of the Cat Furry. Nine months later the Furry gives birth and the offspring will look just like the mother (carrier). With a human torso, ears, and a tail. The mother shows more human than animal characteristics so the human side of the gene will be put into the offspring. Creating a half and half effect. Almost like 100% animal X 100%Human type of mix.

The life span of a Furry is the same as ours. Well the website told me it was around seventy to eighty. They also said that some live even longer. The other thing that I found interesting is that Furry's don't age. Once they hit the age of eighteen Furry's will look the same for the rest of their lives. Furries are from the age of birth to the age of eighteen. A furry is from the age of eighteen to forty. And a senior Furry is from the age of forty to death.

A furry's height is around four to five feet tall when standing on two feet. Sometime they can be taller depending on the breed.

Oh yeah that's right! Did you also know that furry's can also walk like us humans? Their skeletal structure makes it comfortable for them to walk on all fours and walk on two's like humans.

There are many different types of Furry's in this world. Only a certain amount of animals that you know are Furry's in this world. Some of those animals are domestic Cats, dogs, cows, raccoons, all of the cat family, and all of the dog family including Foxes. That is all I could think of… But there are probably more than what I mentioned.

Well that is all I have time for now.

I better get off to the Pet store before they close!


	2. Chapter 1: My First Furry

***GASP* TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING!**

**Now, now no need to panic. This is just for those who have been reviewing for my last fanfic The Vampires Rose. I 3 you all! TYTYTY for the reviews! Don't worry just like I said in the last chapter I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON VAMPIRES ROSE! College and work has been killer but I shall pull through! Do not lose faith in me! I will not let you down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters affiliated with the show or who appear in this story, however, I do own the storyline (since I made it up).**

**Chapter 1: My First Furry**

It was a warm and breezy June summer day. School just let out for summer break in college (YOSH!) and I was as happy as can be. I am the age of twenty-one. I think now I can make decisions for myself. And now I was walking down to the furry store to pick out a furry of my very own to take home to nurture and love forever.

I could see the pet store in sight as I walked towards my goal. The sounds of furry's grew louder until I walked in the door. "Hi! My name is Sakura! How may I help you today?" I nice girl with pink hair greeted me. She wore an apron with the company's logo on it, and she had a nice smile. "Um… Yes, actually. I am here to purchase a furry. May I look at some of the animals?" She smiled brighter "Of course! This way please!" She turned and led me into the back. Cages and cages and cages littered the large room. "Here is where we keep our furry's! Browse around if you like. The cats are on the upper left of the room, dogs are on the lower left of the room, and exotic animals are on the right side of the room. If you have any questions please talk to me." I nodded her way almost too excited to speak back as I zoomed off towards the animals.

First I looked at the dogs. They all looked sleepy and tired. Most of them were at least in the late twenties. I wanted a young animal. Around the age of eighteen or so. Not too hyper, more so quiet and calm. The dogs paid no interest to me so I did the same. Next were the cats. I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh yeah… male cats spray. I would neuter the animal but I read that it can shorten their life by as much as half their entire life. I turned around and went to the exotic animal exhibit.

Wow! I never knew some of these animals existed! There were lizards, snakes, hamsters, birds, even guinea pigs! "Hm…" For some reason some sort of mental pull was nagging at me towards the cage in the back far from the others. Carefully I walked towards the cage just in case it was an aggressive animal. As I turned towards the front of the cage my heart leaped into my throat. This animal had a tuff of red ruby hair on his head; cute little ears perched upon his head, and a stripped tail that wrapped protectively around its owner. He was curled in a ball so I could not see his face. He seemed to be sleeping. I knelt in front of the cage awing at his cuteness. With a gentle tap on the cage bars the sleeping creature's ears reacted to the sound with a twitch. Slowly he lifted his head to see who had awoke him from his slumber, tail swishing back and forth methodically. My smile widened, he had the cutest face out of all of the animals I have seen. His eyes were an aqua color with black rings surrounding it. What caught my attention next was the mark on his left forehead. It was the kanji symbol for love. It almost looked scared into his scalp. He blinked his tired eyes at me twice then tilted his head. I looked up at the cage card. It read 'Raccoon – known to be timid and scared'. I looked back down at him and he had moved closer to the cage door, ears back slightly. He seemed to look at me with caution. With soft words I spoke "Hi… You're a pretty one aren't you…?" This only made the creatures ears back more as he scooted away from me. His face expression showed a slight side of fear along with curiosity.

I stood up and went to the store assistant. "Hello again. I would like that furry over in the corner please." "Alrighty, coming right up!" She smiled again and went to the cage that I picked. "So what do you want to call him?" I tapped my chin in thought. "Well… what do you call him here?" Her eyes softened as she spoke the next sentence "We call him Lucky here… He was rescued from an abusive owner." My heart snapped in two. How could anyone hurt a furry, especially this cute little guy. No wonder he was so scared of me. She knelt and opened the cage slowly. "Lucky… come here boy…" She spoke softly. I knelt down next to her so I don't seem to be a threat to him.

He was so scared. His tail jumped in-between his legs and his ears were so far back it is like he didn't have any. His eyes were what gave it away though. They were a grayish green, hinting towards fear. The poor dear… Maybe when we are able to speak to one another some day he can tell me what happened to him in the past. Oh I can't wait to take him home!

"Oh! That is right! Um… Sakura was it? Uh yeah I also need the essentials for caring for him. Is it possible if I could get that and buy it while you prepare him for me to take him home?" "Sure! Go on ahead I got this sir." She waved me as she tried to temp my soon-to-be furry with a treat to come out of the cage.

I ran to get a cart and then went to the food section. My goodness! There were brands I didn't even know existed! I gripped my hair in frustration and grunted a little. "May I help you sir?" I turned to whoever said that to me. It was another worker; she had long blond hair wrapped in a ponytail. "uh yes um… I am just getting a new furry today and I need to know what type of food is right for him. The other girl told me that you nick-named him lucky." "Aww, your taking lucky home? That's great. He isn't very happy here; I bet he will be much better off with you." I just smiled and said thank you. "Well if you're taking lucky home then you will need this." She walked towards the back that said employees only and came back out with two bags. "What are they?" I took the bags with curiosity inspecting each. "Its beef tongue and chicken gizzard! Lucky's favorite!" My stomach churned "R-really? This is his favorite food? How do you know?" "Well when he first came here he was already close to death because of starvation due to the previous owner not feeding him. So we tried every single brand of food that we have to see if he would eat. Not a single nibble. The town Furrynerian, Tsunade, decided to try two more foods and if he wouldn't eat then she would put him to sleep. And those foods were beef tongue and chicken gizzard. He ate them all up! We were just happy he just had something to eat. So now we have to special order them because we don't normally carry them. But now that you are buying him I guess we are going to have to make special trips just for him!" That story really touched me. That poor baby… "Do you know how old he is?" She tapped her chin and looked up slightly "Well Tsunade said that he was eighteen years of age." "That is perfect! He is cute and the right age for me!" She smiled and said "Well if you need anything just give me a yell, k?" "Thank you very much! What is your name?" "My name is Ino, and you are?" "My name is Rock Lee, but just Lee for short." "Ok, well I am here if you need help lee." "Once again thank you!" I smiled brightly at her and we went our separate ways. I went to the dishes and bowl and picked out a spill proof mat that had a raccoon with a fish in its mouth running on it. Then I picked a nice looking glass water dish that was red and had black X's and O's wrapped around the bowl. I also picked a glass food dish that was black and had red X's and O's wrapped around the bowl.

I went to the section that had collars and leashes next. There were many different types of collars but I chose a simple black studded collar as my first one getting a black studded leash to go with it. Then I went to the machine where you can create your own nametag for your furry's collar. The big question is… What was I going to name him? I inserted the money and stared hard at the keyboard in thought. Then it hit me. "Gaara!" I was going to name him Gaara. Not that he was a demon in my eyes no, not at all! The love tattoo or something on his forehead is what bribed me into naming him that. Gaara… The demon loving only himself. I don't know, to me that just seemed perfect. I typed the name in the machine. Next option was to pick what type of tag I wanted. There was a bone shaped one, one shaped like a fish, and some average looking shapes. I decided to pick the fish one. Then there was an optional effect that you could stud it with little fake diamonds. Why not? I picked the red colored diamonds. A couple of minutes later the tag popped out. I picked it up it shone so bright in the store light. Gaara's name engraved in the metal surrounded by ruby red diamonds. I attached the tag to the black studded collar for safe keeping then proceeded to the toy aisle.

I picked a little raccoon stuffed toy, and a bunch of other cute looking toys as I continued down the aisle. I saw a green furry bed and took it right off the shelf and put it into the cart. It was soft and seemed warm if slept on. Then at the end I saw something disturbing. There were these toys that looked just like dildos. I shook my head. No that can't be, not in a furry store. But as I continued further in the aisle my doubts turned to worry. There were dildos that had weird shapes on it, vibrators, gags, lubrication, and… and… anal beads! What in the world! I immediately turned around and went to the check out section with a permanent blush on my face. 'Why are there sex toys here?' I asked myself as I put the stuff on the conveyer belt to be purchased. Too much absorbed into my own thoughts "Excuse me sir?" A tap on the shoulder and I almost leaped out of my skin. I spun around quickly my heart beating a mile a minute due to the fright. "Oh I am sorry sir I didn't mean to scare you." It was Sakura "Oh um… It is alright. What is it?" "Oh uh Luck… um… did you name him yet?" I smiled and showed her the new nametag on the collar. "Oh so the name is Gaara? That is such a nice name. By the way Gaara is up front whenever you're ready to take him home." I said thanks and she walked away to care for the furry's. Ino finished scanning everything and it came to $73.54. Yikes… well no one said it would be cheap to own a furry. I handed over the credit card and purchased the items. "Also Lee, I suggest you go to the Furrynerian to get the rest of his shots. All he gets when he is here is rabies." I nodded "Ok thank you Ino, for your help today." "No problem! If there is anything you need when you come here again just let me know or give the place a call just in case you have any questions about Gaara. Remember me and Sakura have been taking care of him so we basically know what he likes and doesn't."

I grabbed the bags and said my good-byes. I went to the car and put the items in the trunk then came back to the store to get Gaara. He was in a large carrying case that read raccoon. I peeked inside to see Gaara's back towards me tucked away in the corner as far away from the front of the cage as he could get. "Gaara…?" He responded by turning his head slightly my way, gazing at me with the corner of his eye. This made me giggle. So I stood up and grabbed the cage and carried it to my car. Once there I put him in the back seat and strapped the cage in so it won't move. "I hope you'll like your new home Gaara." I knew he wouldn't answer back but now is the best time to get him use to me and his new name.

I was thinking about going straight to the Furrynerians office first thing, but he is probably stressed out by everything that is happening to him. I guess I will just have to go tomorrow.

I closed the door to the back seat and got in the driver's seat. I started the ignition; I could hear little claws scratching slightly in the back. The noise must have scared him. "Don't worry Gaara, we will be home soon." I backed out of the parking space and headed home.

I parked my car in my driveway and turned the car off. I opened my door and shut it. Then I went to the back seat and opened the door to give Gaara some fresh air. I opened the trunk and took the items inside first and prepared for Gaara to roam the house.

He was free to roam everywhere around the house no door was closed to him. I set out Gaara's mat and food dish on the kitchen floor and put some beef tongues and chicken gizzards in it. Next to the food dish I put a water dish with fresh clean water for him to drink. I placed Gaara's bed next to mine upstairs so he can have the option of sleeping on the bed or with me at night. I put his toys in the living room next to the television.

I ran outside, excited to introduce him to my home. I unhooked the straps and carried the cage inside after I locked the car. I placed the cage down in the kitchen next to his food dish.

Slowly, I opened the cage and backed away to give him space to adjust to the new environment. A few minutes passed and he still was in there but I waited patiently. Eventually his head poked out of the cage, looking around and sniffing the air. He eyed me and stared at me with that cautious look again like in the furry store earlier. I stayed still and looked him in the eyes. I got to tell him who is the boss in this household before he thinks he owns everything.

His ears perked up and he jolted back into the cage. I smiled. He is so cute! I stood up and decided to leave him be so he can get use to being here. I don't want to stress him out.

It was about 5:38pm when I got home with Gaara. So there was not much left to do. I cooked dinner and sat in front of the television and ate my dinner. Occasionally looking over at the cage, he was still in there. Once finished with dinner I sighed and went to put the dishes in the sink. I normally go to bed early so today was no different. I turned the TV off and went upstairs to take a shower. Once done I put on a loosely fit wife-beater and my boxers. I went to my bed and lay down. The time was 7:30pm. I yawned and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: His First Words

**Chapter two already?**

**Yyyeah… I know I really need to update on The Vampires Rose instead, and I will! I promise you all it will be between this week and next chapter two will come out I PROMISE!**

**Also before I start, I did some research on raccoons. So whatever I say in this story is true. They do purr, they do hiss, they do a lot of stuff cats do.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Well about this chapter it is based off of my mind so since I didn't write it down first I will make grammatical errors and mistakes. If you would please ignore them unless I REALLY screw up then tell me so I can fix it. Thank you!**

**By the way… Please Review! There will be NO more chapters of this if I don't get a review. The Vampires Rose seems more of a hit so I will concentrate more on that story. If you like this story's plot and wish for me to upload more all you have to do is REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2: His First Words**

I heard the incessant beeping of my alarm clock wake me from my slumber. I groaned in protest and turned off the annoying contraption and put my pillow over my head. Then I just remembered… I got a furry yesterday! I jumped off of my bed and got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to the kitchen. The cage was still next to Gaara's dishes. I saw that he didn't eat any of his food. Walking to the refrigerator I also noticed that he was not in his cage. I gasped and grabbed one of his beef tongues in the dish and walked out to the living room.

I made ticking and smooching sounds to try to get him out of wherever he was hiding. "Gaara…? Gaara come here boy…" But he was nowhere to be found. I checked the living room closet, under the couch, even behind the refrigerator. I started to get scared. I ran up the stairs "Gaara…!" First I checked my room, under the bed, in my closet, in my bathroom. I stood in front of the tub gripping my hair, tears forming in my eyes. "I-I'm a bad owner…" The tears fell, but soon stopped as I heard a purr noise from behind me. I turned to see Gaara sitting in the doorway looking at me. I smiled brightly "Gaara! Thank goodness you're ok!" The ears turned back downward and he began to back away. "Oh uh… don't be scared Gaara, look. I won't hurt you." I showed him the beef tongue in my palm hoping he would take it from me. His scared eyes looked away from me and at the food, inching ever-so-slowly towards me. He glanced at me every second of the way, scared I might lash out at him. I stood still though making no movements whatsoever.

He finally reached me standing still staring straight at me. My complexion was happy and warm, trying not to seem like a threat. With his eyes still on me, he gripped the food in-between his teeth slowly. As soon as he got a grip on it, he jetted in the opposite direction. Slowly, I stood waking to the doorway to see where he went off to. I found him in the right corner of the room chewing his food happily. I watched him as he ate the vile food with ease swallowing it down in moments. When done he turned towards me, his features did not show fear or curiosity as I saw earlier. It showed more of a happy blue light in his eyes. I remembered reading in the online article that being submissive will help your pet to accept you more as being a friend instead of a threat. So that is just what I did. I lay down on the floor on my side and looked at his direction. Said furry just stared and tilted his head. I spoke soft words of encouragement to get him to me so I can touch him. "Come here boy… come here… it is ok… it is alright…" Gaara seemed to poof up slightly and walk his way over to me. No, not stealth but actually walk. Was he not afraid of me anymore? He stood on all fours and looked down on me as if he owned me. So it was a dominance thing he was doing. I reached out to touch his face slowly. I managed to brush my fingers along his soft jaw line. His eyes became wide but he did not move or flinch. In fact he leaned into the touch slightly. I smiled.

I sat up, now looking down on him. He crouched slightly and began to shake in fear looking at eye level with me. I reached out as non-threatening as possible and touched the same spot I touched last. The Furry became confused by my actions. He sniffed my hands as if I had food stuck on them. His trembling stopped and he looked at me again, his eyes were glazed with longing. As if asking me without words 'can I really trust you?' I reached out again and this time cupped his cheek. He leaned into my touch closing his eyes half way sighing ever-so softly. I smiled at the adorable site. He seemed to want to trust me to hopefully give me a chance.

Now was the best time to introduce him to me and his new name. He was basically under my control. With a soft click I got his attention, he gazed at me ears perked up in my direction. I pointed to myself with my free hand "Lee… L-e-e…" He tilted his head perplexed by this strange language. I spoke again "Lee…" I pronounced each syllable making sure he got it. I let my hand down and said my name once more. His eyes widened a fraction as his paw slowly raised and touched my leg. I looked down at his soft black paw on my knee. I looked back up at him "Lee." I said once more and I got the same response. He tapped my knee with the same paw and looked at me. "Good boy…!" I pet his head. He purred a little and smiled slightly at his achievement.

The next lesson was his name. I pointed at him and said "Gaara." He gave me a confused look and moved out of the way to see what I was pointing at. I fallowed his movement making sure to confuse him as little as possible. He looked back at the hand that was still pointing at him. I said his name again and pronounced each syllable just like the last word. He sat down and put his paw to his chest and tilted his head as he looked at me. I smiled at him and said his name once more. He tapped his chest with his paw "Good boy Gaara…!" I pet him again to reward him for doing well. I went to stand but he jumped in my lap. Scaring the life out of me, I fell back down to a sitting position with a purring Gaara in my lap. He put his paw on my chest "L…l…le…" HOW CUTE! He was trying to say his first words! His voice was slightly deep but light at the same time. "Lee." I wanted him to say it so I helped him out by saying it once more to him. "Llle… L…Lee?" The name rolled perfectly off of his tongue. "Good job Gaara!" I scratched my way down his back him arching to my touch. He purred loudly showing he was happy of his accomplishments in such a short time frame. He then put his paw on his chest again "G…Gaa…G…Ga…" I giggled, he was a hard worker I could tell you that. I said his name for him again to help him. "G… Gaar…Ga…G-gaara…?" I shook my head vigorously "Yes, Yes! You're so smart Gaara!" His eyes lit a bright aqua glow, it almost sparkled. He pawed at my chest again "Lee…" Then at his own "Gaara…" I could not help myself I hugged the little furry thing, I was so happy for him. He snuggled closely to me getting comfortable in my arms. I sighed wishing this moment would never end. Sadly it had to, well not all of it. I stood up, keeping him in my arms, and made my way downstairs.

As a treat for Gaara learning how to speak his first words I took one of his usual raw chicken gizzards and fried it in a frying pan. He stayed glued to me the entire time cooking. Once finished I put it on a plate and took it to the table. I told myself I would not let him eat at the table, but only this one time can slip by. He sniffed the nasty smelling food, and his eyes lit up. He devoured it almost in one bite, purring every step of the way. I stared in awe. How could this little guy eat so much? Well I would much rather have a fat Furry than a thin one. He rubbed on me showing his affection on how grateful he was. I whispered soft nothings to him like 'I love you too's' and 'you are so cute's. I looked at the clock; it was 11:47am. "Oh dear! We are going to be late to your appointment Gaara!" He jolted off of my lap in fear of his life due to my loud outburst. Luckily he ran to the cage to hide, but did not expect me to close it in after him. He looked at me from inside the cage. Tears welled up in his eyes and he started to mewl and cry. He looked so sad, I almost wanted to cry. I almost let him out but I stopped and told myself to not give into his submissions.

I slipped a toy through the openings of the cage and carried him to the car. I strapped him in and hopped into the driver's seat and drove off towards the Konaha Furrynerians Office.


	4. Chapter 3: A Trip to the Vet

**Chapter three… didn't think I would make it this far.**

**You all are so lucky I actually like this story! :P**

**This chapter is rated M for Mature due to the sexual themes in it. There will be no action just words. The next chapter shall have the action. But you will all just have to wait and find out, huh? Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story. I do own the storyline.**

**Chapter three: A Trip to the Vet**

The entire drive down to the Furrynerians office was torture. Gaara was crying and mewling the entire time, saying my name occasionally. I stopped at a red light and reached my hand back and tapped the cage "We are almost there Gaara, it is ok…" The crying stopped. I sigh of relief passed my lips. … Then it started up again, even louder than before. "Lee! LeeLeeLee!" I sighed. "Oh dear…" Gaara began to panic more and now he was shifting in the cage. I could hear his little claws scratching, desperately trying to get out. "LEE!" "Gaara! Gaara it is ok sweety! Relax! I am right here! It is ok!" I know making my voice louder was not the best idea in the world, but I just could not stand to hear him cry anymore. Not out of annoyance, but out of pity. The poor thing… I reached back once more and stuck my fingers in the openings of the cage. "Lee…" He began to lick and rub his cheek against my hands. "Good boy Gaara… Good boy."

I made a turn into the vet's parking lot and parked the vehicle and turned it off. I pulled my hand back and stretched my arm. Driving with one hand was a lot harder than I thought it was. I took myself and Gaara out of the car and went inside the small building. Gaara started to whimper softly "shhh… Gaara shhhh…." "Lee…" He sounded so desperate, I felt terrible.

I walked to the front desk "May I help you sir?" A girl with black short hair said. "uh yes I am here for an appointment for Rock Lee and Gaara please?" She typed on the computer for a second "Ok Rock Lee and Gaara you can now be seated in exam room 1 please." She pointed to the door. I said my thanks and went off to my destination.

I saw the room had a small scale and posters hanging on the wall about the health of cats and dogs and other types of animals. Then I caught my eye on something that made me have to blink twice to get a clue that it actually was what I was looking at. The dildo! There it was. Sitting upright across the small room on the counter. 'What in the hell is with these damn dildos!' Then all of a sudden the other door opened and a woman with overly large breast wearing a doctor's coat walked in. "You are… Rock Lee is it?" She looked at the file in her hands then at me. "Y-yes I am." "Alright and Gaara the raccoon is here for an appointment to get all of his vaccines and a physical exam, correct?" "Yes that is correct." She put the file down "Well my name is Tsunade I am the town Furrynerian. May you put Gaara on the table for me?" I opened the cage and Gaara immediately jumped in my arms. I put him on the table petting him to try and keep him calm. "Aww he's a cutie. Hey… He looks familiar? Where did you get him?" "I got him at the Furry store just across the street. I think his name there was Lucky." "Lucky! Oh yea I remember you! How is he at home? It seems he is fond of you already even though he has been through a lot." "Yeah I know… I was surprised too. People can be so cruel…" "Tell me about it… I am going to listen to his heart and lungs now so could you hold him gently please?" I held him close to me and she brought out her stethoscope and placed it on his chest. Her eyes were concentrated on the table as she listened; it made me a little nervous. I hope he is ok. "The heart and lungs sound just fine." She smiled and took off the stethoscope and put it around her neck. "May I see him please?" I handed Gaara over to her and she picked him up "You're a big boy aren't you?" Gaara stared at her with ears back and a small glare. She just giggled and placed him on the table. She looked at his eyes, ears, mouth, and checked his body for any marks or strange bumps. Overall he looks as healthy as can be.

She went to the drawer and got a pair of gloves on snapping it when she let go of one. "Could you hold him again please, He might not like this very much." I put my arm underneath him and the other held his head petting him. She went behind him; Gaara's ears perked up and pointed at her. With gentle hands she stretched his entrance open slightly and she looked carefully. I asked "Is something wrong?" She looked up at me and stopped what she was doing. "Nope. It is actually good news I bring." My nervousness eased slightly "He is still a virgin!" My jaw dropped like in one of those anime cartoons out of surprise and confusion. She only cocked an eyebrow at me. "Is something wrong Lee?" I straitened up. "Well how that is good or bad news if he is or is not a virgin." "Well it shows that the previous owner didn't rape him, and now it is safe for you to take him." I was clueless about the after-said. "Take him? Take him where? Is there another doctor I need to see for him?"

The air became thick with question for me. She looked at me like I was joking. "You're kidding, right?" I became confused further "Kidding? About what?" She let out a sigh. "No one explained to you the censored part of owning a Furry, did they?" There was a censored part? I shook my head no. "Well the main reason a man gets a furry is to basically have sex with it." The world seemed to shatter around me. My eyes widened and all I could comprehend was Gaara in my arms and the sound of my heartbeat, everything else was black. Gaara looked up at me, worry spreading across his face. "Lee…?" He pawed me in the face slightly trying to wake me from my current state. "Sir. Sir! Is everything alright?" the world came back to me. "Huh…?" "Did that really surprise you?" Then it came flooding back, the store having an aisle of sex toys, the dildo across the room. "YES! Yes it did surprise me! How could…! How… How could I have sex with a Furry!" She backed away slightly from my outburst "Wow… I have never seen anyone upset from hearing that. Usually they get excited. Well since it is your first time and his first time too, I will give you this." She reached over in her pocket and took out a small tube. "What is it?" I reached for it and picked it up. "It is Lubrication for when you take him for the first time." I dropped the tube. "WHAT!" I reached down to pick it up. "You have to take him Lee. You do know he can die from lack of sex right?" I looked at her and at Gaara "Wh-w-What…?" "Here let me explain everything…"

She sat in a chair next to the dildo and I did the same across the room. "Alright listen up this is very important… Furry's do go into heat twice every year. Depending on the Furry and the species some have a heat in the Spring and Fall, or Summer and Winter. Most furry's begin their heating cycle at the age of eighteen or nineteen. When they are in heat they MUST have a male, it doesn't matter if it is another furry or a human, but they must have the other Fuck him. If they do not have any takers, they will bleed to death from their heat."

"But… How do you know he is in heat?"

"That will be easy to tell. Furry's have sensitive glands on their waist on the front and back. When they are in heat, those glands release this scent known to some people as the 'sex' smell. He will start to rub this smell whenever he finds a scent of another Furry or a human he knows. For example, your bed. He will roll around and rub himself all over your bed to try to get you to notice him. You can smell it and to males it makes them… well, horny. They normally do that and rub up against you. Along with putting his rump up in your face to basically tell you to do him. Virgin Furry's, however, are more sensitive. This means that they will more than likely hide than rub their scent on stuff. Since they do not know what is going on and why they are bleeding. So that means that you will need to keep a good eye on him until he has his first heat."

My face turned redder by each sentence. She was so serious about it too. Not a crack of a smile or nothing. She had a serious face. "Well then how does the heat end? How can I stop him from bleeding just by me… uh… doing him…?"

"Well when your penis inserts into his anus the friction will stimulate his prostate which is the source of his heat starting. The continued thrust and friction will eventually stop the bleeding but it is the sperm that helps stop it all together. When you ejaculate inside of him that signals the heat to end."

I was as red as a tomato and I couldn't look at her in the face anymore. "…"

"Any other questions?"

"W-will it hurt him?"

"At first, I'm afraid. But with each time it gets easier and better for both of you. That is why it is best to take him before his heat starts. Because when he begins his first heating cycle his body becomes ten times more sensitive, so it will hurt even more if his first time is when his heat comes."

I looked down at Gaara. He was asleep in my arms. "So… Why are there sex toys in the stores then?"

"People like to have fun with their furry's." She picked up the dildo next to her. "Also it is a perfect opportunity to get him use to the feeling of having something put into him." She looked at the dildo and then at me. "You know what? Here you can have this too. Just to get you started." She handed me the dildo.

I blushed harder and took it from her. "Th-thanks… I guess… uh… How often should I bathe him? And what type of shampoo and conditioner should I use?"

"Once a week. No more, no less. Human shampoo and conditioner is fine." I nodded.

"Alright now that, that is settled. Why don't we finish the rest of the exam, shall we?"

I nodded and picked Gaara up and put him on the table again. He stirred and woke up yawning.

**(I just want to let you all know, I work at a veterinarians office so I know what type of vaccines there are and which ones hurt.)**

She got an electric thermometer and lubed it up on the end and inserted it inside him. Gaara yelped a little, but I held him still, petted and touched him to calm him. "Shhh…" The thermometer beeped signaling it was done. "101.2 That is normal. Furry's have a normal temperature of about 99.5 to 102.5 degrees." I nodded. Next she got the vaccines ready. Gaara noticed the sharp needles and began to quiver, his tail going in-between his legs. I spoke soft words of encouragement to help relax him and petted him softly. "Alright Gaara will be getting his three year rabies, one year Bordetella, Calici, Lyme, Lepto, and Distemper vaccines. The Bordetalla stings a little bit." I held him tighter as she readied the needles. Gaara's whimers upset me but I know it is for the better. She applied alcohol on his right rump and injected three of the five vaccines quickly first. Gaara cried out "Lee!" He mewled and started to struggle. "Gaara… it is ok… it is almost over… shhhhh…. I know it hurts…" Then she applied alcohol to the other side and injected the other vaccine. "The last one will hurt k." then she injected the last vaccine. Gaara screamed slightly and I could feel tears hit my arm. She quickly put bandages on the injection sites. I let go and picked him up. He was sobbing as I tried to comfort him. "Lee…" I almost felt like crying too. I am supposed to protect him from any pain and harm that comes his way, but there was nothing I could do to stop this.

"Alright Gaara is done with all of his vaccines for a year except for rabies. Any other questions?" She filled out his file and looked my way. "No. Thank you Doctor Tsunade." She reached out slowly to pet his head, but Gaara moved away not letting her touch him. "Poor thing… He will be a little sleepy from the vaccines, that is completely normal. Also has he been coughing, sneezing, vomiting, any diarrhea?" I answered her questions with a no. "Good. Well if you have any problems you know who to call and I will do my best to help you." She leaned in to speak to Gaara "You're a lucky Furry Gaara…" She managed to touch his head lightly, but as soon as she touched him he jerked his head away. "You have a nice day, ok?" "Thank you, you too." I put Gaara in the cage, along with the lube and toy I received, and carried him out to the lobby. The girl at the front desk gave me the bill. "Your total today is $175.59 for today sir." I could hear my wallet cry as I handed the credit card over. "Thank you sir." She handed my receipt. "Would you like to make an appointment in two weeks to get his blood checked out and a fecal done? "Alright, sure." I made the appointment and made my way out the door.

The entire ride home was the opposite of going to the vet's office. Gaara was unusually quiet. I stopped at a red light and reached back to tap the cage. "Gaara? You ok baby?" He answered back by saying my name quietly. "Don't worry we're almost home, ok?"

When I got home I put the cage down on the kitchen floor and opened it. Gaara walked out and looked up at me. With a smile, I picked him up and carried him upstairs. Well if I was going to have to do him, I have to get him use to me naked.

I walked into the bathroom and began to run the bathwater. I sat him on the toilet and began to undress. I took my shirt off and looked at him. He was staring at me up and down. I grinned and turned my back towards him and took my pants and boxers off. I looked at him again and a blush appeared on his face as he stared at me wide eyed. I checked the water and when it got to the amount I wanted I turned it off. I hopped in and looked over at Gaara. He looked at me with a slight sadness as he looked at the water. He put his paw in it and took it out quickly, shaking it as he took it out. "Aww come on Gaara it is not too bad." I reached and picked him up, slowly setting him in the water with me. At first he flinched, but soon got use to it when I rubbed his back soothingly. He began to purr softly. I reached for the shampoo and poured a little bit into his hair. I lathered up the area watching the bubbles form around his ears. His purring grew louder as he lent into my touch. I couldn't help but smile. I reached for the cup and rinse out the soap from his hair. He cried out softly when some soap got into his eyes. His paw reached up to rub at it. I turned him around and got a washcloth and cleaned out his eyes gently. He looked up at me and smiled. I kissed his forehead, ignoring the fact that he blushed, and continued to bathe him.

I conditioned his hair, shampooed and conditioned his tail, and cleaned his entire body with some body-wash. Then I began to clean myself. He then started to go into this trance like state. He was staring at me with half lidded eyes and a blush across his face. This also made me blush, but I tried to ignore it. He looked like he was shy all of a sudden. I stood in the tub, and his eyes widened as he looked at me. I reached down and grabbed his paws and made him stand on two feet. His head came up to the middle part of my chest. I looked at him with lidded eyes too and smiled. He blushed a bright red and looked away. I held him close to me, just hugging him. I saw him close his eyes so I did the same. I could hear him purring, his neck vibrating against my stomach. Slowly I picked him up and unplugged the drain. I stepped out and grabbed a towel drying off me and Gaara. I pulled the bandages off of him and discarded them in the trash.

I walked to the bed and place him on top of it. "Man Gaara it must feel great to walk around naked all the time." I said jokingly. Of course he didn't understand a word I said. So I just got dressed and joined him in bed. I got underneath the covers and watched as Gaara clawed at the blankets and twirled around in a circle to attempt to get comfortable. He laid down facing me and his tail wrapped around him. I yawned "Good-night Gaara." I closed my eyes about to fall asleep. "G-good… n-night… Lee…" My eyes snapped open as I stared at his sleeping form. His chest slowly rising and falling with every breath. I smiled at him, then fell off into another dreamless sleep awaiting the next morning.

**Sorry no yaoi this chapter! Gaara just got his butt poked at by some needles so… maybe next chapter? It depends if you review or not…**


	5. Chapter 4: With Work, Comes Play

**Alright, first let me just say this…**

**You have all been FABULOUS! I love all of your reviews so far! And I only hope for more amazing reviews! They have encouraged me to introduce to you chapter four of 'My Furry, Named Gaara'! 3's to everyone who reviewed!**

**Alright, alright ****Supernova300**** here is the Yaoi you wanted ! Thank you so much for the review! Hope to see more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; however, I do own the storyline.**

**Chapter four: With Work, Comes Play**

***A quick reminder, this chapter will be experienced through third person instead of first person, thanks!***

Lee awoke once again to the sound of his alarm clock. Groaning in protest he shut the annoying contraption off and turned over in his bed. He took note of his sweet little furry next to him.

Gaara awoke as well from the alarm clock but did not move from the comfortable spot he was in. "Gaara…" He heard his name being called. A tail moved, reveling a tired looking face. With a yawn Gaara got up and stretched like a feline. Lee giggled; he could have sworn he could be part cat with all of his cat-like reflexes. "Did you sleep well..?" Lee knew he could not respond properly but he could not help but to be polite. "Lee…" was all he got in response.

With a content sigh Lee sat up not knowing Gaara crawling into his lap. When he felt a tail brush past his face he smiled and looked down at the face looking at him.

For some reason his heart raced at that moment. Gaara was just so… so… beautiful. His aqua colored eyes shone brightly in the morning light coming through the window. They almost sparkled. Ruby red hair, that looked so soft to the touch, glistened in the light. And that skin… porcelain, pale, silky, smooth skin that seemed to glow.

There at that moment, Gaara looked so gorgeous. He got lost in those deep sea-green eyes. His body moved on its own. Their faces getting ever-so closer to each other. But Lee noticed the slight confusion in his furry's eyes. As gentle as he could, he caressed Gaara's cheek with one hand and kissed the edge of his lips gently. He could feel Gaara stiffen up at the contact, but he didn't move away. "Lee…?" Lee just smiled back. Gaining courage, Gaara gently kissed Lee fully on the lips. Lee's eyes were wide as Gaara's was closed. Lee could feel Gaara's paws on his chest, kneading him softly. They separated, Gaara's face flushed as too was Lee's. To complement him on doing good Lee gently scratched Gaara behind the ears, listening to him purr his name. "Good boy Gaara." They sat like that for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. Until…

"….Ah! I just remembered! I have work today!" Gaara yelped and ran to hide underneath the bed. Why was he yelling? Did Gaara do something wrong? Gaara saw feet dash toward the stairs. Slowly Gaara fallowed. When he reached the stairs Lee was already coming back up with something in his hands.

Lee ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and hair and began to get dressed for work. He took note that Gaara was utterly confused as to why he was acting like this. 'Note to self… get kindergarten book for Gaara after work'.

Lee was about half way down the stairs when he heard a 'Lee?' catch his attention. He stopped and turned to see a Gaara with a sad confused looking face. He had never seen such an adorable face before. Lee turned back and picked Gaara up and walked down the stairs. When he reached the door to leave the house he sat Gaara back down. "I got to go to work sweety, k?" Gaara looked back still trying to decipher what he just said. "Work." Lee said again. "W-w… we…werk?" Lee only smiled brightly. "That is right, good job Gaara." Whatever this word meant Gaara did not like it one bit. If 'work' made Lee yell, and run around the place oddly, then he did not like this 'work'. "I'll be back later, ok?" with a pet on the head, Lee walked out the door.

Gaara stared at the door "Lee…?" No response. "Lee?" The raven haired boy didn't come back. "Lee?" Gaara began to get scared. "Lee!" Gaara scratched the door trying to fallow the boy out of the house but the door was locked and he didn't know how to open doors anyway. Tears began to fall from those blue-green eyes. "LEE!" Then he heard a familiar sound coming from outside. Gaara quickly ran to the nearest window and looked out it. There it was that loud noise was coming from that thing that took him to that horrible place with the needles. Now it was taking Lee away. Gaara's entire body was pressed against the window as tears stained the glass. "LEEEE*sob*EE*sob*EEEEE!" But it was too late the thing drove off and left Gaara all alone, without Lee.

Gaara started off into the distance where Lee went. His eyes watery as tears seemed to flow out of them like an endless river. "Lee…?" Did Lee abandon him? Did Lee get kidnapped by that thing that made the loud sound? Was this 'work' going to hurt him or forbid him to ever see Gaara ever again? The possibilities were endless! Did Lee not know that Gaara needed him?

Gaara hopped down from the windowsill after looking out of it for about thirty minutes. He assumed that Lee wasn't coming back. Now Gaara was all alone in this big *small in real life* apartment.

With his head hung low, Gaara walked into the kitchen. He noticed his food dish but he wasn't hungry. He slumped into his cage and laid down sobbing quietly. "Lee…" His little heart was breaking. How could Lee do this to him? Did he do something wrong that Lee didn't like? His eyes shed more tears as he thought more about Lee. Maybe there was something he could do to get him back. He looked next to him and saw that thing, that mean lady gave to Lee. It looked weird. He poked at it gently with his paw, it looked like a toy. Maybe Lee might like this.

Gaara picked up the weird toy in-between his teeth and went back upstairs to Lee's room. He hopped up on the bed and lay down. He loved the way Lee's scent smelt. It made him feel warm and safe. Placing the toy on Lee's pillow, Gaara went back downstairs to fetch his raccoon stuff toy that Lee bought for him. Before walking up the stairs he took one last look inside his carrier. He saw this tube and decided to grab it as well.

Fast Forward Time

Gaara was awoken by this ringing sound he heard. He didn't even know he was asleep; maybe he was more tired than he thought. He lifted his head and twitched his ears listening fully. "Gaara…" He stood quickly "Lee?" "Gaara." He jumped off the bed running towards the sound. "Lee!" It was a weird sound. It didn't sound like Lee but he knew it had to have been him. "Lee?" Gaara ran from room to room trying to find Lee. He stopped in the living room and sat down, quickly becoming upset. He was hearing things. "Gaara it is me Lee." The sound was so close, Gaara's ears perked up towards the sound. "Lee!" The sound came from this thing on the table. He put his front paws on the table and looked at it. "Hey Gaara I am just calling because I am on lunch break. I will be home soon don't worry, ok?" Gaara started to panic "Lee!" That thing ate Lee! Gaara hit it with his paw hoping Lee would come out of it. "LeeLee!" The contraption hit the ground with a loud crash, making Gaara run and hide behind the couch.

When the noise settled into silence, Gaara peaked out from behind the couch. "Lee…?" Sadly, there was no Lee to be found. The thing laid on the ground in two pieces. Gaara hovered over the item sniffing it. When no scent of Lee was detected, the tears began to fall. "Lee…?" Gaara had failed. Lee was gone for good. "LEE!" Gaara fell to the ground crying. Why does this always have to happen to him? People come into his life and then walk out of it as soon as he was getting use to it.

Then he realized it. It was him. It was him all along. No one loves him. He is just put here for other people's amusement and torture.

With a depressing step, Gaara made his way up the stairs into Lee's room once more. This time he missed the bed and slept into the little green bed on the floor. It was soft and warm and somehow it reminded him of Lee which only made him cry softly. "Lee…" And as the minutes passed he slowly drifted into sleep.

Fast Forward

Lee parked the car into his driveway. '*sigh* what a day…' Lee got out of the car and unlocked the door to his home. Opening it slowly, he peeked his head in. "Gaara…?" It was late, almost nine o'clock when he got home. Lee said the name of his furry once more softly just in case he was asleep. 'I guess he is sleeping.' Lee walked in and locked the door behind him. He made his way into the kitchen and noticed his food dish has not been touched. 'I hope he is ok…' Just then, Lee remembered the dildo was still inside Gaara's carrying case. He bent down to get it only to realize it was gone. 'Where in the world could that thing have gone?' Lee shrugged off the weirdness of it and made himself a sandwich. He walked into the living room with his plate of food. "What the…?" He stopped his tracks when he noticed his phone and answering machine on the floor. He assumed Gaara was the culprit for the crime. A sigh passed his lips as he put his food down on the nearest table and picked up the mess. Luckily, the phone was not broken. He pressed a couple of buttons on the answering machine and the phone to test it and it worked fine. 'Gaara is so going to get a spanking for this…' Lee sat on the couch and ate his sandwich. 'I wonder where that boy is…' Lee put his plate in the sink and made his way upstairs quietly. He peeked into his room and saw his little troublemaker sleeping on the bed he bought him.

He smiled, happy to see him using something he bought. Quietly, he grabbed some pajamas and took a shower downstairs.

When done he saw something shiny. It was Gaara's collar. 'That is right! I forgot to put it on him' He grabbed the studded collar and went back upstairs to Gaara's side. He softly touched his head. "Gaara…?" He said softly awaiting for a response. Gaara flinched at the touch which instantly woke him up. He turned to see who touched him. Even in the dark he could make out those big round eyes. "LEE?" Gaara sprung up facing Lee fully. Lee just stared at the all-of-a-sudden hyper furry. "Are you ok Gaara?" Gaara new that voice "LEE!" Gaara leaped onto Lee sending him to on his back. Lee landing with an 'oof'. Gaara was rubbing against him purring the loudest he has ever heard him. "Gaara what is the matter? Are you ok?" Lee sat up, making Gaara fall into his lap. Gaara continued to rub and purr. He came back! He didn't abandon Gaara after all!

Lee began to get worried. 'Is he in heat?' When a tail brushed past his face, he gently gripped the base of the tail and looked to see if he was bleeding. Gaara purred with little less vigor now and looked at what he was doing. "Lee?"

Lee sighed happily. "Good… you're not in heat yet." Lee was met with a lick on the cheek, which made him blush madly. His hand rushed to where the tongue met skin "Gaara!" The said furry became confused. Did he do wrong? Was Lee upset of what he did? He seemed to enjoy it this morning, why the sudden change?" Gaara stopped purring and looked up at Lee with a sad face. Lee noticed the sudden change of mood in his furry. "Oh no Gaara… I didn't mean bad…" Lee gripped Gaara's chin between his thumb and index finger, making him look into his eyes. "Lee…" The raven haired boy couldn't help himself, he kissed the adorable furry. Gaara's eyes widened, while Lee's stayed close.

Lee separated the kiss and looked into his eyes. Gaara looked back and noticed something in his owner's eyes. He couldn't put a finger on it but he knew that he had never seen it before. "Gaara…" His voice was laced with it too.

Lee picked Gaara up and sat on the bed. Lee saw where the dildo went; on his pillow, waiting to be used.

For some reason, this turned Lee on a bit. He glanced over at Gaara and the dildo repeatedly. 'should I?' Lee's conscious told him no, but his heart told him yes. Lee grabbed the dildo and the lube. He put the dildo to Gaara's face, waiting to see what Gaara will do.

Gaara looked at the toy then looked at Lee. He just smiled and nodded his head. The red head licked the tip of the dildo. Lee's eyes soften, as he praised his furry by petting his head and saying words of encouragement. With new courage, Gaara put the tip slowly into his mouth sucking lightly. He heard Lee moan softly, making him blush.

Watching Gaara was turning him on. Lee pushed the dildo a little into Gaara's mouth, seeing if he would take it. Gaara noticed and took as much as he could into his mouth. Lee smiled more and praised his furry. He also saw that the dildo had a vibration setting. This gave him an idea.

Lee poured a little bit of lube onto his fingers taking the dildo out of Gaara's mouth too. The furry grew confused and panted. He thought he was doing what Lee wanted. Apparently not. Lee made his way behind Gaara and caressed the soft cheeks of his ass. This action made Gaara yelp at first then grunt softly. The small noises only turned Lee on more as he rubbed his digits at the boy's entrance. Gaara shook slightly at the coldness of the lube. What was Lee doing? "It is alright Gaara…" He trusted Lee. He wouldn't hurt him, right?

Lee pushed one digit past the ring of muscle; he could hear whimpers coming from Gaara. Lee hushed him and scratched at the base of Gaara's tail "It is ok Gaara… shhh… everything is going to be ok…" This action felt weird. Why was Lee doing this? Gently Lee pushed another digit inside Gaara. He yelped out loud, and began to cry out in small whimpers. "Good boy Gaara… Good boy…" Lee probed and stretched up the furry's entrance. Why was Lee hurting him? Lee doesn't mean harm… right? No, it can't be… Lee would never hurt Gaara. Gaara had to think twice when the third and final digit entered him. "Ah!" Lee could feel Gaara shaking. The poor thing.

Lee kept at his menstruations until he found that sweet spot. "Ahhh… Lee…" Found it. With a grin, Lee pulled out and massaged Gaara's thighs.

Gaara thought he saw stars when Lee touched that spot inside him. It felt magnificent. He looked back at Lee and saw him grab that thing that Lee put into his mouth. Slowly Lee pushed the dildo into Gaara. "AH!" He decided to push it all the way in to dull the pain slightly. Once he pushed the actual dildo in and only the base was left he let go and went to the front of Gaara.

What he saw was a flushed and hot furry. Lee pulled out his manhood and stroked it while looking at the flustered raccoon. Lee had never seen anything so hot in his entire life. There he was… Drool coming out of his mouth as he panted, and eyes filled with such lust. What a sight to see! "Lee…" This made the said person blush as he cupped Gaara's cheek and moved it to his manhood. Gaara's blush darkened and slowly took Lee into his mouth. This made Lee stutter a grunt as he absent-mindedly pushed deeper into the wet hot mouth. Reaching up, he turned the dildo on and felt Gaara tense below him.

Gaara muffled a yelp and bit down on Lee by accident. "Ah! Ha… ugh…" Lee was not expecting that sudden nip and thrust himself fully into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara gagged as his eyes widened with tears forming in each eye. Lee pulled out slightly and apologized "Sorry honey… sorry…" he scratched behind Gaara's ears to calm him.

With Gaara's lower half raise and upper half resting on the bed, Lee began to thrust gently into Gaara's mouth. Gaara's eyes closed tightly feeling the flesh move in and out of his mouth. "Ah… Gaara… mmm…" Lee didn't want to be selfish, so he reached around to Gaara's erect member and began to stroke it. This made Gaara moan out in pleasure. "Mmmm! Mmph… mmm…"

With lidded eyes, Lee thrust faster into that moist mouth, grunting with each thrust. His gaze was concentrated on the wall as he busied himself with stroking Gaara. "Ah...! ah… Good boy… mm… good boy Gaara… oh…" Lee didn't know how much longer he could last. He too, was a virgin after all.

Boiling heat pooled into Gaara's gut. Since he was new to all of this, he had to go with the flow. A muffled scream and Gaara came all over the sheets. Lee felt the sticky seed squirt between his fingers. A couple of thrust later Lee came into Gaara's mouth. The red head pulled back quickly and coughed. Lee sighed completely satisfied. He reached over and turned off the dildo and pulled it out of Gaara gently.

Lee pulled Gaara into a hug scratching his head along with it. "Gaara… you are such a good boy… yes you are…" Gaara heard the complementary words and felt happy he satisfied his owner. Lee smiled and looked into the eyes of his furry. Gaara looked back a small smile on his face. "Lee…"

That reminded him… The collar! Lee reached over and picked the collar off of the floor and showed it to Gaara. He sniffed it and saw the way it shined in the light from the window. "It is your collar Gaara. See? It has your name on it." Lee showed him his name surrounded in little diamonds. This made him smile and look up at Lee. This was it! Lee did want him! He didn't want to abandon him ever!

Lee put the collar on Gaara and giggled as Gaara's eyes lit up happily. Lee yawned and stretched. He never felt so tired before, that 'activity' really took a lot out of him. He moved all of the stuff onto the floor (that can be cleaned up later) and tucked himself and Gaara into bed. With his arm over Gaara protectively, Lee whispered "Good night Gaara… and thank you so much for tonight… it was amazing…" Gaara smiled back but didn't know how to respond to it. He thought and thought, but couldn't think of what to say with his limit vocabulary. Lee noticed the furry in deep thought. "When someone says 'thank you' Gaara. One would normally say 'you're welcome'." Lee said it once more for clarification. "Y-y… yo-ur… your… w-w…wel…w-wel-com… welcome?" Lee nodded gently "Uh huh. Good job Gaara! You're so smart!" "Your… Welcome Lee…" Lee sighed "I love you Gaara… Good night…" Lee snuggled close to his furry (or lover he should start calling) and closed his eyes. "Good night Lee… I-I… L-lo…Love… You…"

And with that they slept peacefully. Dreaming of one another…

**Alright you got your daily dose of Yaoi.**

**3 So all I ask if for a review in return. 3**


	6. Chapter 5: Heat of the Night

**EEE! Twenty-four reviews! I iz so happy! (Grammar mistake on purpose).**

**For everyone who reviewed give yourselves a pat on the back! I had no idea this would be popular!**

**OK back to the story… We will all fast forward to a time when Gaara knows moderate English. Not enough to speak in complete sentences but enough to understand what he is saying. That time span is two-and-a-half weeks.**

**Also I dislike third person, (a lot-thank you college…) so I will go back to first person with Lee. **

**Ok we left off with it being Monday night… so we are still in June and the day is Thursday.**

**Just to let you know I got the title of the chapter from a song called "In the Heat of the Night" by E-Rotic. **

**Chapter 5: Heat of the Night**

Gaara and I are getting along so well! He is speaking much better now than he ever was! He is able to ask for things using simple words like "Please" and he would point to the object he wants.

My favorite-and I don't want to be mean-is when I am about to leave for work on the weekdays and he begs me not to go.

*Flashback Start*

"NO! NO LEE NO!" Gaara begged as I was dragging him to the door. "Gaara I am sorry honey but I got to go to work. I will be back later I promise!" Gaara gripped harder on my leg, his claws digging in my flesh. "Gaara hate work! Lee no go! Lee stay with Gaara! Gaara sad!" I eventually got to the door reaching down to pick him up to cuddle gently. "Honey… I am sorry… I know you get lonely when I am gone, but I promise I will make it up tonight." I felt tears damping my suit up. "No… no… …no…" He looked up at me with the saddest looking face he could muster. But I could not stay, someone needed to pay the bills. I pet his head gently and put on a sad smile. "How's this… I'll call you on my lunch break, k. You know how to answer the phone, right?" He tucked his head in the crook of my neck and nodded humming a soft 'uh-huh'. "Gaara use your words now." He was silent, thinking of what to say "Yes?" I scratched his head and kissed his temple. "Good boy Gaara, that is right." With a gentle stride, I carried him upstairs to my room. I put him down onto the bed setting myself down in the process. I tucked him in the soft plushy sheets, listening to the rhythmic purr emitting from the furry. "Lee…?" His big eyes stared at me. "Yes sweetheart?" He was so cute! I didn't know if I could contain myself. "Lee-Lee?" I know what he was talking about. That raccoon toy I bought him ended up having the name Lee-Lee. "Now Gaara. That is not a complete sentence." He looked elsewhere and seemed to be in deep thought. "M-may… I uh… have Lee-Lee?" With a smile I granted him his wish. Lee-Lee was in Gaara's bed on the floor. Walking over to it, I grabbed the stuffed toy and returned to the bed to a happy furry. I giggled as my expression became softer. "Lee-Lee!" He bound for the toy, squeezing it happily. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek which caught his attention immediately. "I'll be going now. Be good, k?" Gaara rubbed his head at the crook of my neck vibrating from the purr. "Yes, Lee-san…" My heart melted. No one knows how much I love this furry. I never felt so attached to anything in my entire life. I know Tsunade told me that men get furry's because they wish to use them for sex, but I feel much differently. I wish to actually make a relationship with my furry. To me he is not a sex toy. He means much more to me than that.

I wrapped him up in my arms, pulling him closer to me. "Gaara… I love you…" He responded quickly with a much louder purr "Gaara love you too… Lee…" I wish I could have stayed there forever. His small warm body pressed against me; his scent fluttering around me; his purr lulling me to sleep; the soft feel of his fur. Absolute ecstasy.

The ringtone of my phone disrupted my glorious moment with my pet. Snapping me out of my haze I reached for my phone looking at the number that called. 'Damn I'm late!' The number was my bosses. With a quick kiss I dashed out the door yelling 'I'll call you later Gaara!'

I ran into my car and started the engine and clicked talk. "Hello? Oh hi sir I-… Oh yes sir of course. I am just in traffic right now-… oh… oh yes sir right awa-…" I looked up at my bedroom window and saw the love of my life staring right at me. My life couldn't get any better. I love him. I love him so much. Dazing off for a moment "… … …huh? Oh yes! Yes sir! I am on my way right now sir!... There is no need to worry!..." Continuing the conversation as I exited the driveway and onto work.

*Flashback End*

To me, life is wonderful. I am as happy as can be. Some say that money is the only road to true happiness. I am convinced that is false now. All I need is my little furry who is now sleeping in my lap. His perfect little head resting in the crook of my neck, purring ever-so-softly. I inhaled deeply, absorbing his scent. My life could not get any better. Looking at his sleeping form, I eventually drifted into a deep slumber.

Fast Forward

With a yawn, I awoke from my sleep. I looked at the clock above the fireplace; it read 8:47pm. Scratching my head, I noticed my little furry was not in my lap anymore. 'Must have had to go to the bathroom or something'. I shrugged the weirdness off, stood and stretched. I walked upstairs to my room hoping to see Gaara on the way so we can take a bath together. Strangely he was nowhere to be found. I prepared the tub and went outside my room "Gaara! Bath time!" I waited for him to come running up the stairs as usual, but I heard nothing. Then that is when I began to worry. I shut the water off and immediately began to search for my lost furry.

I searched everywhere he usually hides, but there was no sign of him. "Gaara! Gaara this is not funny anymore!" I began to panic slightly. "Gaara! If you do not get down here by the count of three, no more Lee-Lee for a whole week! And I mean it!" I began the count "One… Two…" With still no response my worries reached an all time high. Gaara always came when Lee-Lee was in the picture. I decided to wait out on the three and walk around. "Gaara I'm about to say three! You better come out now!" I was not mad; I was scared.

A bang noise came from the kitchen. It was not very loud, but enough to hear it. I ran into the kitchen quickly only to become over powered by this smell. It didn't smell bad, it just smelt odd. "Gaara?" I noticed little blood droplets on the tile floor. 'oh no… he's hurt' My mind flew into a state of overprotection and panic when I saw the blood. Gaara is hurt. I could not find a grip on reality. All I could comprehend is that Gaara, my precious little furry, is injured. "Gaara! Gaara please answer me! Please!" I began to shake. This could not be happening.

I heard the sound of whimpers coming from the kitchen cabinet underneath the sink. I rushed over and opened it to reveal a cowering furry in the dark corners of the cabinet. "Gaara…! Baby are you ok?" I reached for him but he whimpered louder and scooted away. "Gaara? What is the matter?" Then I noticed the smell again. My adrenaline was pumping and that scent didn't help my body at all. It made me feel tense. It was probably coming from a chemical that Gaara tipped over or something while underneath the sink. I manage to touch Gaara and pull him closer to me. He brought with him a streak of blood that fallowed him. My eyes widened at the sight. I quickly took him into my arms and rushed upstairs to the bathroom. I did not care about the mess in the kitchen that can be cleaned later. "Gaara hold on… Everything is going to be ok." My arm was soaked in blood. "Lee… H-hurt…" I placed him into the bathtub and began to clean his fur of the blood. "I know baby, I know…" I kissed his kanji sign repeatedly to try to calm him. Luckily the bathtub was not very full, because Gaara could not stand on his own four paws anymore. He fell over onto his side gasping for air. He began to turn very pale. "Gaara! Hold on baby! Please!" I rushed over to the nearest phone and dialed the number for Tsunade. The phone ringed and ringed. "Hello, thank you for calling Konaha's Furrynerian's Office. How may I help you today?" "Yes, hello my furry is very sick this is Rock Lee please I must talk to Tsunade-sama please! It's an emergency!" "Oh right away sir just one moment." I waited for about three seconds until Tsunade picked up the phone. "Rock Lee?" "Tsunade I need your help Gaara just collapsed and he is bleeding everywhere! I don't know what to do!" I took Gaara into my arms listening to his harsh breathing. "Ok Lee. Calm down. Everything is going to be ok. If you panic so does the furry. Where is he bleeding from?" I looked at him up and down. "I can't see where he is hurt at." He looked up at me "…Lee…" I held him closer "Gaara please hold on…" I heard the doorbell ring in both the phone and in my home. I placed Gaara onto my bed and rushed downstairs opening the door to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama!" She rushed into the house with her medical supplies in a small suitcase. "I came as quickly as I could. Where is he?" I led her to my room to see Gaara had not moved an inch. Tsunade rushed over to him and opened her suitcase and quickly took out her stethoscope, rubber gloves, and gauze with hydrogen peroxide on them. She picked him up gently and inspected him literally from head to toe. I went to the other side of the bed. I noticed he closed his eyes. Is he… "Gaara…?" He managed to look at me with lidded eyes "L-le…Lee…" I held his paw in my hand tears flowing down my face.

"When did you notice him like this?" I looked at her "W-well… I was asleep on the couch and he was sleeping on top of me. I awoke a couple of hours later to find Gaara was gone. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him. I eventually found him in the kitchen hiding under the sink. There was blood on the tile and when I picked him up there was a pool of blood underneath him. I ran upstairs to clean him a bit to see where he was hurt at and then called you." Once she cleaned him up properly she checked his anus. I was too clouded with guilt to notice anything but my baby. Tsunade's sigh of relief caught my attention "What? What is it? Will he be ok doctor?" She smiled and removed her gloves "There is no need to worry Lee… He is in heat." My eyes widened as I looked from her to Gaara. "He is bleeding more than normally that is why he is getting pale. I suggest you take him now before he gets any worse. Also when you're done feed him cooked rice and chicken to help replenish the blood count. And make sure he drinks plenty of water. If he doesn't take it then force feed him. He will be weak for a couple of days after this so make sure he gets plenty of rest." I was speechless. All of this was from his heat. I thought he was dying. She pet Gaara on the head "You gave me quite a scare Gaara…" Then I remembered "Tsunade I don't have enough lubrication. I don't want to hurt him." She grinned and reached down to her suitcase and took out an entire tube of lube. "Here take it." She handed the tube over to me. "T-thanks… Thank you so much Tsunade-sama. Please send the bill to me I will pay for it. Thank you so very much." She packed her things away and looked at me. "Don't worry about it Lee. I won't charge you a dime." I gasped and smiled holding Gaara close to me. "Thank you… Thank you so much Tsunade-sama… Thank you…" She nodded and took off.

I held Gaara tightly kissing him everywhere I could. "Gaara… My baby…" He responded by nuzzling back, whispering my name softly. How was I going to do this? He is already in pain… and now I have to give him more pain in order to seize the bleeding? I didn't want to do it at all. My heart sank into my stomach as I watched him. Blood dripping methodically out of him like a leaking faucet. My bed was beginning to turn red, but I didn't care. All I cared about was my Furry. I closed my eyes and held him closer, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want to hurt the one I loved. But apparently I had no choice. It was either fuck him, or let him die. Sounds easier than it looks though. I am not that kind of person to just use him like that. I am the romantic type. I enjoy the kissing and hugs before actually doing it. I know, though, that I need to get this over with quickly. The more I stall, the more pain he is in. I just have to hurry up and fuck him. Quickly and with as less pain as possible.

With a deep sigh, I laid on my back. Gaara's limp body flopped onto me in the process. His blood began to pool onto me, making my pants and stomach wet. My hands stroked his sides attempting to calm him. Or better yet calm myself. I was so nervous. I was breathing in quick pants and becoming light headed. I was freaking out faster than I could comprehend. It was odd to see Gaara so calm and nonchalant about this. He was breathing normally with his eyes closed. Maybe he didn't know what was to come. Maybe that is why he was so patient. I, of course, knew what was going to happen. My nerves were on end; I was sweating and couldn't concentrate. I was far from horny and wanted nothing more than to forget about this and go to sleep. Sadly, it could not happen this way. This had to be done. Otherwise, Gaara would be gone and out of his life forever.

It took about five whole minutes for me to start breathing right again. With that settled, I began to undress underneath him. I pulled my shirt off quickly noting the sudden degree in temperature. It was boiling hot! Why was it so hot? Then the last thing, the jeans. I gulped and lifted Gaara gently with one hand pulling him up onto my chest. With the other I pulled down my jeans far enough for me to just kick them to the floor. My nudity caught the attention of the Furry as he lifted his head to stare at my chest. I could see the curiosity in his features but I could also see confusion too. I knew it. He didn't know what was about to happen. The only time I become nude is when I am either dressing, or taking a bath. He must have been confused when I spontaneously became nude and without a reason. There was no towel in my hand or an extra pair of clothes. His blue eyes sparkled up at me "Lee…?" I almost wanted to cry. He is too innocent. The only sort of 'activity' I did with him was over two weeks ago. I was so excited to have him I didn't think strait. All I saw was a beautiful Furry and my hormones were ragging as well. Now that I have control, I have become more attached to him. He is more like a partner for me. Not some animal waiting to be fucked only when the master wanted to. He was important to me.

I inhaled sharply, and then exhaled slowly as I grabbed the tube of lube the doctor gave me. Gaara noticed this and reached his paw for it. Why did he want it? I gave into his urge and let him have it. He put it in-between his paws and began to chew at the top. When he got a good grip he began to twist the tube. Eventually the cap was in his teeth and the lube in his paws. When did he learn to do that? I smiled impressed at Gaara being able to open things such as tubes and things with caps. He offered the item to me and I took it slowly. I looked back at Gaara "I love you Gaara…" I began to pour the slick clear fluid onto my fingers "Always remember that…" With my other hand I put the tube next to me and reached behind him. His ears flicked in my direction and he smiled "Gaara love Lee too…" He began to purr resting his head on my chest. I acknowledged his purr by massaging the cheeks of his ass. "Oh…" Sudden lust struck me when he moaned softly. I had to inhale sharply to take on the tingles that fallowed that moan. Why did he do that? Was I hurting him? Well… I will be hurting him in a moment.

I used the lubed up hand to poke and prod at his entrance. I massaged his lower back when I felt warm liquid escaping him. "Ah…!" A sharp yelp came from Gaara. I pulled back quickly looking at him hoping I wasn't hurting him too much. He looked at me with misty bluish-green eyes. Soft whimpers of pain eluded him, and I could tell. "I'm sorry honey… please forgive me…" I closed my eyes, guilt overpowering me. Making it impossible to continue, until "M-more…!" I snapped my eyes open looking at the flustered red-head. My mind was in disbelief. His features showed pain… but his mind wanted more. Perhaps this was his animalistic side telling him that in order to survive; he must call out pleasurable noises. Even if he is in pain.

I shuddered. I didn't think Mother Nature would be against me on this. I continued to massage around his entrance, making sure that it was lubed enough on the outside. Then I inserted the first digit slowly and gently into him. His ears folded back and his head cocked back. Yelling a silent scream. My eyes were on his facial features the whole time. I couldn't rely on his words only on body language. Right now, he was in pain. "Oh… Lee…" I ignored those meaningless words of encouragement. Gaara was not saying that. Something else deep within him was. Ever-so-slowly I thrust my finger repeatedly. That scent that was coming from him, his warm wet hole closing around my finger. Everything was getting to my head. I grunt escaped my lips making me put another digit inside of my lover. Gaara moved his hips against mine in an attempt to make me hard. His animalistic side was showing more and more as the night progressed.

Gaara began to growl with every thrust I made, hiding his eyes with his bangs. I stopped when I felt something wasn't right. He wouldn't look at me anymore. My fingers stayed still inside him as I looked closer at him. "Gaara…?" I kept silent and looked towards the sound of shifting. What the hell…? It didn't make sense. It sounded like a rattlesnake hissing. It frightened me as the sound came closer. "Gaara…?" His ears perked to my voice but other than that ignored me. The thing in question clawed its way over to the bed and rubbed against me. It looked like sand. Why was there sand in my room? Eventually the sand seized lying lifeless next to me. Was Gaara controlling this? I let a breath go I didn't know I was holding and looked at Gaara. He was breathing heavily, his entire body moving to his breaths. I tried to call for him again "Gaara?" He looked up at me mouth open slightly for breathing. His face was flushed and he was sweating. I wondered how sand even came into the room. We lived nowhere near a beach.

My attention quickly drew to the furry on top of me. He clenched himself around my fingers, arching his back and moaning loudly while pushing down on me. A moan slipped past my lips. Gaara was becoming impatient. To keep him from straining himself I resumed the menstruations. Stretching and lubing up his inner walls. Gently, I pushed the third and final digit inside him. Gaara yelped at the sudden intrusion. "Shh…. Sh…." I tried to shush and calm him down. He was so tense above me I could feel it not only through him but in him as well. I could tell how stressed he was just by my fingers being inside of him. Gently kneading their way through the tight ring of muscle.

Once I thought he was slick enough I removed my fingers, noting the sigh from the furry above me. I picked back up the tube and lathered more of the cold sticky substance onto my hand. I may have used too much but I much rather have that then too little. With a shaky hand I began to rub myself. Hitching in breath, I made sure to cover every part of my member with the cold liquid wanting this to be as painless as possible. When massaged good enough, I positioned myself at his warm entrance. I could feel his blood drip on my cock. I looked up at him. That look in his eyes… He knew now what I… No… What we wanted. This was it. After this his virginity will be gone. I would have stolen it. His purity would be violated by me. Would he be the same after this?

I looked down at the side not ready to penetrate him yet. "Lee…?" I looked at the one who spoke my name. His blue eyes shined at me, he smiled softly "It's ok Lee…" Did he know? It might have been his animalistic side talking, but I knew that he meant those words. I was frozen with fear, lust, love, and guilt. I couldn't take him. Tears began to form into my eyes. Gaara noticed and his ears perked up at me. My eyes closed at the tears fell. I felt soft padded paws touch my cheek, I looked up. "Lee… It's ok…" He seemed so confident. Like he knew he had to be taken and he was accepting that. "Gaara…" I held him close to me nuzzling his red hair. One hand rested on his hip "Please… Forgive me…" I began to move forward. Pushing my way through the tight ring of muscle. It was so warm, wet, and most of all tight. A stuttered groan left me as I continued invading him slowly.

Gaara's ears perked and his tail swished back and forward. "L-l…L…l…" He couldn't even say my name. I decided to move to the hilt hoping it would dull the pain. Once fully in, I stayed absolutely still. It felt weird; his blood soaked my dick adding to the lubrication. I was pretty big for someone my age, so I was very scared about damaging him. I listened to the sound of his ragged breathing. Every once and a while he grunted through the breaths. My eyes stayed closed waiting for him to make a move or say anything if he is ready.

After about three minutes passed I heard my name being called softly. Looking up I saw a pair of glittering greenish eyes looking back at me. I searched his face for any clues on how he was feeling. He seemed to look relaxed. I could feel him become very tense from inside him. It was amazing on how I could tell if he was nervous or not by being inside of him. I could feel his nerves go off in spontaneous squeezes and pushes against me. It is like I am fully connected with him. My hands found its way to his hips and grasped them gently. "Are you ready Gaara…?" I said breathlessly. He looked back at me with a glint of confidence "Yes… Lee…"

And with that I pulled out almost all the way very slowly listening to him grunt lowly. I pulled his hips up so he wouldn't have to do the work. He was in pain. I wouldn't let him move a muscle in something like this. Time slowed as I pushed back in again. I watched as my member disappeared inside of Gaara. He was laying flat against me so I wasn't going as far in as I wanted to go, but I want him to be in control just in case I go too deep. My eyes lidded with pleasure. A tang of sadness went through me though. I couldn't help but to feel upset that Gaara wasn't having as much pleasure as I was. He felt so good. I wish he could feel the absolute bliss that I was feeling.

Without his permission I continued to thrust gently and fully into him. I couldn't control myself. My body was moving on its own. I noticed him moaning softly with each thrust I made. I couldn't tell if it was a pained moan or a pleasured one. I was too drunk with pleasure to tell.

If Gaara were to say to stop then I would abruptly. But if he didn't, then I would continue thrusting into him. He showed no sign of wanting to stop. I saw that there was a grimace on his features. He was in pain slightly. With every thrust I made, I went a different angle. Hoping to find that oh-so sweet spot inside of him to end this painful event quicker. I enjoyed this 'activity' very much (as you can tell) but I felt terrible for my little furry that had to suffer. I wanted this to end.

During one thrust turned to his right his whole body lunged downward and he sat strait up and almost howled at the ceiling. His head was cocked back so I couldn't see his face. I shocked me that he responded to that particular thrust, so I continued in the same direction. I could hear his breathing becoming more ragged than before. "F-faster…! Harder…! Lee…! Oh…" His cries were answered quickly by doing what he asked. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. I gasped at what I saw, slowing my pace.

This was not Gaara I was looking at. This creature had one side that looked like my Gaara. With blue eyes and the black ring around his eye and the kanji looked the same. But on the other side was a whole different creature. His eye was completely black with a yellow iris with a small cross and dots in his cornea. The ring around that eye seemed to morph with the actual sclera making the eye look bigger. Also an ear seemed to have formed on that side of his head. Along with that there were blue vein marks along his face. And not to mention the teeth. The teeth on that side seemed to have become much sharper and appeared to be more than one canine tooth. Like a shark. The sand that was next to me swirled around Gaara in a mesmerizing kind of way. What was this creature that has taken over Gaara? Was he going to hurt him or me?

With a gasp I sharply thrusted into the… demon. Hoping to send pain to the creature to make him go away. The creature screeched and slammed itself back down onto me. Making me go deeper "Ah!" I cried out. I didn't know what else to do. Without thinking sat up and grabbed the demon and looked him into the side that looked more like Gaara. Don't get me wrong the demon was still very beautiful. Upon closer inspection I noticed that the other side of Gaara was made of sand. While still thrusting I cupped the real Gaara's cheek and kissed him passionately. The demon immediately wrapped his arms around my neck as if he was going to fall. My eyes slid closed concentrating on holding him steady as I thrust up into him. I wasn't going to last much longer anyways.

Slowly I pulled back opening my eyes to see him. Gaara was back to normal. Everything except for the eye on the right side of him. "Lee…?" I looked back with passionate eyes. "Yes… It's me Gaara… Everything will be ok… Calm down…" He nuzzled his head into my neck breathing heavily. He was close to the edge too. Might as well finish him off. I grabbed his length and pumped him gently. He moaned my name and began to lick my collarbone. The saliva cooled my heated flesh. "…Gaara…" I couldn't help but moan his name.

"Lee…! I… its… uh…" He couldn't describe the boiling heat within himself. A couple more pulls and thrust and… "LEE! AH!" Gaara came in-between us. Showering us with his seed. His body laid limply towards me as he sighed happily. With his orgasm he clenched around me so tightly it didn't take long before I pushed in as deep as I could go and came inside of him. A groan passed my lips as I emptied myself inside of him.

I panted harshly and rested on my arms holding me and him up. Looking over Gaara shoulder I noticed the bloody mess around his waist. I pulled Gaara up so I could see his face, hoping that the demon or whatever it was went away. Luckily Gaara was back to his normal self. I sighed and held him close hugging him tightly. "Thank you…" I don't really know to properly thank him… He gave me so much. Hopefully he understood why I was thanking him. For the mind-blowing time we just shared (of course) and for turning back into my normal happy go-lucky furry.

A few minutes passed and I slid out of his wet cavern listening to him grunt in agitation. My seed begun to spill out of him shortly after I left. I saw that he was not leaking blood anymore which made me very happy. I was tired, but Gaara looked completely exhausted. I had more stamina so I carried him to the bathroom and drained the water that was previously in the tub and turned the knob for fresh water to pour. Since Gaara was upright, more of my seed slipped out of him and onto the floor. I could hear the drops hit the stone tiled floor as my face redden with embarrassment. Gaara looked up and crouched back down, ears flattened. "Sorry… Gaara… Didn't mean it…" I immediately praised him hoping not to scorn him for something that I did wrong "Gaara its ok. It is not your fault. Its mine." I gently scratched behind his ears causing him to purr softly.

The water reached a good height and I stopped it. Slowly I lowered myself into the water taking Gaara with me. The warmth enveloped me making me feel good both inside and out. Hopefully Gaara's pain in his rump area could ease with the heating of the water. As soon as he hit the water the purring stopped and he looked at the water turn a light shade of red due to the blood staining his fur. I leaned back and relaxed in the warmth of the water sighing softly. Gaara clung to me as if he would let go he would drown in the one foot deep water. I watched Gaara's tail float on top of the water's surface, swishing back and forwards slowly.

I grabbed the nearest washcloth and poured some body wash onto it. I squished it out until it became bubbly and began to clean myself and Gaara from the white excretion that came from the furry that was spread upon our chests. When done with myself I moved to Gaara. He purred softly as I moved the soft cloth over his chest. I dipped the cloth into the water to rid of the dirt that was on it and poured more of the wash into the cloth. Squishing until the bubbles were out, I lifted Gaara's rump out of the water and began to scrub at the blood and cum that was stuck to his fur. With gentle hands, I dipped my finger in the water and pushed it into Gaara to pull out the remaining blood and cum that was still stuck inside him. "Ah…! Haa…ah…" I shushed him and rubbed his back just in case he was feeling any pain from cleaning him out. I didn't want that area to become infected so I cleaned thoroughly.

After I washed my hair and Gaara's fur with Shampoo and Conditioner. I drained the water and stepped out, carrying my furry with me too. I grabbed the nearest towel and dried me and Gaara off. Ignoring my surroundings I walked strait to my bed. I almost sat right into the mess me and Gaara created but I stopped myself. "Oops… forgot to change the sheets huh Gaara?" said furry just cuddled closer. I grabbed the soiled sheets and tossed them into the laundry basket across the room. Then went out to the hallway closet to get some new sheets. It was hard to spread the sheets onto the bed with a clingy furry in my arms but I managed. I didn't want to let Gaara go, he gave all of himself to me and I wanted to give him anything to him to repay. So if Gaara didn't want to let go then so be it.

With a flop, I landed on the bed with Gaara in my arms making sure to take extra care of his ass since I know it was sore. I stroked his back in an attempt to get him to fall asleep. Gaara purred loudly at the contact and nuzzled towards me getting comfortable. He didn't seem to want to get off of me anytime soon, so I positioned myself to where I was comfortable as well. Listening to the lull of his purring eventually Gaara's breathing was deep and rhythmic, which means he was falling asleep.

I couldn't help but to think about the 'activity' me and him had together. It was romantic in every way with me. But… did Gaara like it? Then that reminded me when Gaara transformed into that… thing. He didn't know what it was but he hoped that whatever it was; was not here to hurt him or his precious Gaara. That eye… The flash of the blackened eye crossed his memory. He would have to talk to Tsunade-sama about what he witnessed. Was it normal for a furry to transform like that? I thought back to when he began to transform. What was it that started it…? His prostate! As soon as he hit his prostate he flung his head back and howled like some animal. Then he saw that transformed self of Gaara. It didn't take much to change him back. With some sort of romantic contact the demon was suppressed but not gone completely. It was only when either I or Gaara came that the demon had disappeared. I looked at the Furry that plagued my mind, his head resting at the crook of my neck. Why had this demon appeared…? Was it really Gaara that was controlling this? Or was it really another being that tried to take Gaara away both physically and mentally? 'Tomorrow I will do some research on this odd phenomenon.'

With that final though I kissed my precious furry on the forehead and fell into a wondrous dream-filled state of slumber. Only dreaming about him and his number one man.

**Yaoi all the way!**

**I know I made grammar mistakes! D**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: New Friends

**Chapter 6: New Friends**

A ringing sound woke me up this morning instead of my normal alarm clock. I groaned, awaking from my slumber. I lay on my back with Gaara still lying on top of me. The sound awoke him too. He moaned softly shifting himself so his ears were scrunched against me to try to buffer out the sound. As gently as I could I moved him to lie on the bed instead of me and got up to find my pants. I knew it was my cell phone, which was inside my pants pocket. I found my jeans and reached into the pocket to answer the phone. "Hello…? Oh, hello sir I-… But, sir, I-… Yes, I know that sir but-…" I looked at Gaara in the bed; he was looking at me ears aback. "O-ok, sir… But, I do not really feel well today-… Sir, I am sorry… May I miss work today…? I will make it up I promise… Yes. Yes, sir. Ok, thank you so much sir. Thank you." I clicked the phone off and looked at Gaara happily. I didn't want to work today. I wanted to be with my furry today. To show him how much I appreciate him.

With a slow stride I made my way back to bed and sat on the edge. I felt kind of bad, because I was not prepared to ask for the day off of work. Nor did I even wake up on time with my alarm clock. "Lee…" I heard a whine behind me; I turned quickly to see Gaara limp his way over to me. I gasped his name and quickly grabbed for him, pulling him into my lap. I hated to see him limp like that. He was like that because of me. I did that to him. I must have grabbed his rear, because he yelped out in pain pulling away from me a little. Gaara seemed to lay on his hip rather than his rump; this only made me feel worse. I held my head in shame looking at my lap instead of his eyes. I pulled him closer stroking his hair in between my fingers. "My poor baby…" I whispered out not really talking to him, but more to myself. He purred softly, rubbing up against me. "Lee… work…?" I smiled and rubbed his back with my other hand. "No… No work today Gaara…" With a jolt, Gaara looked up at me. "No work…?" I couldn't help but giggle. I shook my head no, and watched him give the biggest *cutest* smile I have ever seen. "Yay! Lee no work! Lee with Gaara all day!" I pulled Gaara closer to keep him from falling off my lap from his outburst. "Yes, yes, Gaara. All day with you." I giggled back happy to see him so ecstatic about me missing work.

With a yawn, I dressed fully and walked downstairs with Gaara in my arms that smile never leaving his face. I opened the fridge to see what we could have for breakfast. "Hmmm… What do you want for breakfast Gaara?" Normally I would feed Gaara some slightly cooked beef tongue, but today I want his meal to be special.

"Yum-Yum?" I wanted to correct him into saying 'no not yum-yum Gaara, chicken gizzard.' But I couldn't correct him. Today, there will be no punishments. Gaara can do what he wishes today. Pulling Gaara to my hip, I peeked through the freezer to see what types of meat are available. "Well Gaara… How about some steak today?" I know it was a bit early for steak, but I was afraid to feed him something non-meaty. I didn't want to make him sick. "St-ake?" He answered back questionably. I pulled out the frozen steak and put it onto the table to thaw. "Yeah, steak. You'll like it, baby." Until it thawed, I went to the living room to watch some TV. I put Gaara onto the couch and sat down next to him. "Watch whatever you want, Gaara." I grabbed the remote to await the orders of my furry to change the channel. "Cartoons?" I nodded and changed it to a cartoon network. Spongebob was on. "Spongebob Squarepants!" Gaara yelped happily and climbed into my lap, purring and nuzzling in the crook of my neck.

It was surprising that Gaara knew most of the words of that cartoon. I watched it for about an hour then went to the kitchen to see if the steak was thawed out. Gaara stayed and watched the TV. With Gaara occupied I was able to cook with both my hands, and fixed the steak especially for Gaara. I made myself some frozen waffles.

Luckily, the cartoon indulged Gaara's little mind long enough so I could fix both of our meals. With Gaara's plate in one hand and my plate in the other, I made my way back to the couch. I placed Gaara's plate next to him on the sofa and I sat down with my plate in hand.

When I walked into the room Gaara's attention immediately went right to me and the smell of food. "Here you go Gaara… enjoy. And don't get too messy, ok?" Gaara looked down at the food then up at me. He pointed to the kitchen with his paw and looked at me in confusion. "Table?" I was about to cut into my waffles until he said that. "Oh. No table today Gaara. You can eat in front of the TV today, honey." He looked back down at his meal and began to nibble on the edge of the juicy steak. I watched him to make sure he didn't make a mess and ate my meal.

When Gaara was slowly devouring the meal, he purred almost endlessly as his gaze became almost in an entranced like state. This made me so happy he was enjoying my cooking. I smiled as I finished my meal. I was a quick eater. Then I wondered…

I reached for his plate to snatch a small bit of meat from the steak. Would Gaara bite me? Is he food aggressive? I went slowly to make sure that he saw me. The purring stopped as he watched my hand reach for his steak. He made no movements to attack other than just looking at my hand. I managed to touch the piece of meat I wanted and I tore it off. I made no sudden movements as I took the piece back to myself and ate it. He didn't do anything but stare at the piece I had in my hand as it traveled towards me. "Lee wants some?" Gaara pushed his plate towards me. I was shocked. I thought he was going to act out, but he didn't. Instead he wanted to share. I acknowledged his move. "Thank you very much, Gaara, for sharing with me." I took another piece and tasted the well done steak. Gaara giggled softly and moved forwards to get closer to the plate. "You're welcome, Lee."

Gaara eventually finished and I didn't take any more pieces from him, so I took both our plates to the sink and cleaned the dishes quickly. I made my way back to the living room and sat back onto the couch Gaara crawling into my lap once more. I could feel the vibrations from his purr on my chest as he sat up against me. I pet him gently on his back to sooth him. "I love you, Gaara…" He responded with a louder purr "I love you too, Lee…" I stared at the TV blankly, not really paying attention to what was on.

I really wanted to take Gaara to the vet's office to see if I could get Gaara checked out. That 'thing' still plagued my mind.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_During one thrust turned to his right his whole body lunged downward and he sat strait up and almost howled at the ceiling. His head was cocked back so I couldn't see his face. It shocked me that he responded to that particular thrust, so I continued in the same direction. I could hear his breathing becoming more ragged than before. "F-faster…! Harder…! Lee…! Oh…" His cries were answered quickly by doing what he asked. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. I gasped at what I saw, slowing my pace.__This was not Gaara I was looking at. This creature had one side that looked like my Gaara. With blue eyes and the black ring around his eye and the kanji looked the same. But on the other side__was a whole different creature. His eye was completely black with a yellow iris with a small cross and dots in his cornea. The ring around that eye seemed to morph with the actual sclera making the eye look bigger. Also an ear seemed to have formed on that side of his head. Along with that there were blue vein marks along his face. And not to mention the teeth. The teeth on that side seemed to have become much sharper and appeared to be more than one canine tooth.__Like a shark. The sand that was next to me swirled around Gaara in a mesmerizing kind of way. _

_What was this creature that has taken over Gaara? Was he going to hurt him or me?_

*Flashback End*

* * *

><p>I shook my head slightly. Just the thought of that thing gave me the chills. I hope whatever that thing was, was harmless.<p>

I looked back at the sleeping red-head in my arms. With gentle hands, I leaned over and checked his sore entrance to assess the damage. It was red slightly, and that smell still came from him. Now that I was in full view, it overwhelmed me to a point that it sent spikes of pleasure through me. I shivered slightly as my breathing became more-so erratic. My body wanted him, but I knew that I couldn't do such a thing to him; especially since he is still hurting from last night.

I saw ears twitch and Gaara stirred him my lap, making me groan ever-so-softly. "Lee?" Gaara looked up at me then back at my lap. I wondered what he was really looking at, until I saw it. It appears that my growing erection was poking him a little too much. With a gentle paw, Gaara touched the bulge sticking out from my pants. A gasp left my lips as another pleasure spike left me. I had to stop him; it was only a matter of time before I couldn't control myself anymore. Gaara's ears pointed back "Hurt, Lee?" I picked Gaara up by his armpits and held him in midair "N-No, Gaara-kun… No hurt…" I had to get him off of me; it was getting a little too hot under the collar. Maybe if I asked him if he would like to go to the vet's office, he would go without any struggle. "W-Wanna go to see Tsunade?" My voice stuttered as I cooled down from my arousal. "Ts-…Tsun-ade?" he asked quietly. I decided not to wait anymore. I went upstairs with Gaara at my hip and to my room. I sat him on my bed and began to get dressed. Gaara looked back slightly confused "Lee said no work? Why getting dressed?" I smiled as I pulled my shirt over my head. "I'm not going to work; I'm going to see Tsunade, remember? She came here yesterday." Gaara paused and stared with immense concentration at the wall behind me. I managed to pull my pants on and turned to look at the concentrated redhead. His shiny eyes widened with horror in realization "Lady with owies!" His little ears flew down in fright as he sunk himself further into the bed.

I lifted a brow, and walked over to the frightened raccoon. "She doesn't give owies, Gaara. She helps you feel better when you're feeling sick." Teary eyes looked up at me when I sat down to gently pet him on the head. He made his way onto my lap, damp tears already staining my new jeans. "Why gotta go? Don't wanna go…" I felt bad for the poor boy, but I had to find out what in the world was that thing that happened to Gaara last night. "I'm sorry, honey. But, I just need to ask her some questions, alright? Then we will be done, I promise." He looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes. "Pwomise?" How could I deny that face? "I promise." He wagged his tail slightly as I gently massaged his back, a purring sound soon emitting from him. I hope that whatever this "thing" was; it won't happen again.

With gentle hands, I picked Gaara up, and placed him next to me on top of my pillow for extra comfort and support. I gripped the pillow and lifted it up, carrying Gaara along with me. I could hear his collar clink together as I walked back down the stairs to put Gaara into his cage. I need to go back to that store to buy a car seat for him; I doubt he likes to be stuck in that cage when we go somewhere, together. But, I much rather him be safe in the car, than not.

Furred ears sunk as I walked to his cage in the corner, he knew that he was going to be inside of that dreadful cage once again. "I'm sorry, sweetie." I cooed as I placed him inside of the carrier with my pillow. Hopefully the scent of me on that pillow will help ease his mind slightly about going to the vet's office.

How he _hates_ that awful place. The last time we actually went there, he went to get his blood drawn and fecal done. He passed out when they had to get blood from him. He didn't struggle much, only when he saw the actual needle did he begin to cry loudly; trying to call out to me to try and save him from the sharp object that is heading his way. I paid for the blood and fecal already, so I had no choice but to help get his blood drawn. It was extremely expensive, but it would help in the future on whether or not he would have any organ issues or any sort of thing that would be wrong with him. He ended up passing out after they drew his blood, which made me freak out. Tsunade-sama said that he is only exhausted from fighting, and will recover with a good meal and a nights rest. The fecal was easily done, since he was passed out for that time. Luckily, he only needs those done once a year. I got his results back and the doctor said that everything is ok. He has no problems with any of his organs, no high count of anything is in needing of attention, and his fecal was clear. No parasites or dangerous bacteria that are infesting his intestines. I believe I was asked if I could pay for a heartworm test, but I couldn't afford it all at once, so this time I will want to do that, along with the purchase of some flea and tick preventative and some heartworm medicine if he is free of heartworms.

With a quick smile inside of the cage, I puckered my lips out for a quick kiss, and he gladly licked them, happily. I smiled, and picked up the cage and headed out the door, locking it on the way out. I went to my car, and unlocked it; I placed Gaara in the backseat like usual and buckled him in. I shut the door and went to the driver's seat, started the engine, and backed out of my driveway, heading towards the towns Furrynerian office.

I didn't even call in, but I am sure that Tsunade-sama will allow an appointment even without earlier notice. Last night, it took her less than five minutes to rush down to my home to care for Gaara. It seems like she really likes him, and would like to keep him healthy as much as I do. She is such a caring woman.

I stopped at a red light and peeked back at the cage and saw Gaara looking at me through the little holes. I smiled, and watched as he stuck his paw out of one of them, trying to reach to me. I reached back and grasped his little padded foot with my hands, gently. He is always so soft to the touch; I wonder if it is just him, or is it the body wash I am using on him. Either way, I slipped away from him and heard him whine out, as the light turned green, and we were on the move again.

Eventually, we made it to the vet's office, and I parked and turned the engine off. I trusted Gaara enough around here, so I went to the back and retrieved the leash from the cars floor, and opened Gaara's cage. He made no sudden movements on getting out, other than a gentle smile as I reached for his collar to attach the leash to. I reached in and pulled him out, carrying him on my hip, as I closed the cage and door to the car and locked it. I walked into the doors of the office and smiled at the lady at the counter as I made my way up there. I noticed that this time, there was someone in the waiting room to my left as I peeked through the doorway. "Hello! What may I help you with today, sir?" The same black haired lady from before spoke out kindly. "Yes, I am Rock Lee, and this is Gaara. We would like to have an appointment, and heartworm test." She looked down and wrote something on her notepad quickly, then looked back up and tilted her head as she looked at Gaara in my arms. She reached out to gently stroke his head, Gaara's ears pulled back, but he didn't pull away. "And what seems to be the problem, with little Gaara today." I frowned as I looked down at the mop of red hair in my arms "I don't really know… I know this is odd… But, for some reason he… Transformed into… Something… Last night. And I don't know what it was." She blinked and looked back, shocked. "Is this an emergency, sir? I can immediately call Tsunade-sama back and get right to you." I waved my hand gently, "Oh, no! It is no problem at all, if she is with another patient, then I don't want to interrupt. Gaara is feeling better, now, but I wanted to ask some questions about it, is all." She finished writing what I wanted, down and looked back up. "Ok. But if there is anything that you need. If Gaara has any problems while in the waiting room, please let me know. And I will immediately bring the doctor out." I smiled kindly at her. "Thank you so much." She handed me a receipt that said my name, Gaara's name, and a number on it. "Your number will be called when the doctor is ready to see you." I said thanks again, and made my way to the waiting room.

I opened the door and saw a man that had a mask over his face, except over his right eye. He had spiky gray hair, and was reading a book while two little Furry's wrestled with each other, growling and nipping playfully. It made me smile. Now is the perfect chance for Gaara to get along with new friends. I sat two seats away, and watched his two Furry's carefully. I noticed that one of them was a Black cat, with a red bell collar on. He had deep black eyes, and had silky fur that spike slightly on his elbows, hocks, and ears. His hair was spiky in the back, but smoothed out to the front with long bangs on each side of his face. He looked like a nice cat, but I didn't really trust them, they never liked me. The other was an orange fox. Strangely, this fox had… nine tails? It took a while to count, but there they were. Nine tails swung playfully behind the little fox boy as he tackled the cat with a battle cry of "Dattebayo!" He had black socks that gradient up to orange fur, and his underside was a clean white. It looked like he had whiskers on his face, but upon closer inspection, it looked like scars on his face, for they wouldn't bounce or move at all unless his cheeks did. Each fox tail had its own white furred tip; his hair was a bright yellow with orange ears that peeked out from the frayed mess of the blond locks. A jingling, black collar was placed around his little neck; also, his eyes were a stunning blue, almost like Gaara's.

Gaara looked interested, as he stared at the two, wrestling. I knew that it was unsafe for Gaara to meet with strange new Furry's, unless they had all of their shots, and was sure that they weren't going to harm Gaara or me. The two Furry's actually stopped and acknowledged Gaara's existence. They paused from fighting and looked at Gaara with questionable faces. The owner of the two newer Furry's placed a bookmark in his book and put it away, glancing at me with a smile underneath his mask. "Well, hello there. Who do I have the pleasure?" He reached his hand out for me to shake, and I accepted it. "Rock Lee's the name." "Kakashi. And who is this little guy, huh?" He leaned forwards and came closer to Gaara. He blushed and shied away, hiding his face into my neck. I smiled and pulled Gaara off, but he just went right back. "This is Gaara. Gaara say "Hi, Kakashi!"." I noticed that the little fox got a little jealous about his owner giving his attention to another, and placed his paw on Kakashi's knee. "Sensei! I'm hungry!" Kakashi simply ignored him, and reached out to pet Gaara gently on the head. The little coon peeked out and mumbled a "Hi Kakashi…" from my shirt.

The little fox angered more, and pouted louder. "Sensei! I want food now!" The cat, however, walked up to me, looking at Gaara with a blank stare. Gaara peeked from my neck and saw the cat look at him. Kakashi quickly smacked the fox on the rear, making him yelp out and reach back there to rub at his sore backside "Naruto, cut it out!" The fox growled out lowly, and folded his arms, and sat on his rump and "hmph"-ed. He reached out for the cat and picked him up and placed him in his lap. "This here is Sasuke. He is a regular American short haired cat. He is nice when he wants to be, but if he scratches you, then you let me know." The cat had its ears back and was growling at his owner's misconception of his personality. With slow and cautious moves, I petted him, and then retreated as quickly as I touched him. I still was not a big cat fan.

He placed Sasuke down, and picked up the fox. "This here is Naruto, he is a simple red fox. I found this guy almost dead out near the side of the road." I was shocked at that statement. "Oh, no! How horrible! He wasn't run over was he?" The man started to pet the little fox, and seemed to distance at his next words "Actually, he was. I found Sasuke right by his side. He never left him. What made me stop was the fact that Sasuke was trying to call motorists over with loud mewls and cries. I had no idea that the other one was still alive. I just saw Sasuke and I had to get him out from the side of the road. So I was going to take him to the pound to try and be adopted out. They were still little furries, just little babies. I could still remember poor little Sasuke in tears trying to run beside cars to make them stop to try and help him. I couldn't say no. I pulled over, and reached for him, but he ran back to the body that I thought was road kill. When I eventually picked him up, he was in tears meowing loudly trying to reach down to his friend. His little claws scratching his way out of my grasp to be with Naruto. I noticed that the fox was still alive. His lower half seemed to be crushed by his encounter with the car and he was bloody all over. Quickly, I placed Sasuke in the car, and ran back to pick Naruto up gently to place him in the back seat. I sped off towards Tsunade's hoping that I could save him. That woman is a miracle worker. Look at Naruto, now. He looks like he has never been in an accident in his life."

My eyes started to water, from the sad story. "Oh my gosh. That must have been so frightening. I don't know if I could have taken it if I have seen a little baby furry hurt like that. I would have probably passed out. I am surprised that Naruto isn't traumatized nor has any permanent injury. He looks to be very well, for a Furry that was hit by a car." I could see him smile as he looked at his two Furry's with pride. "Yep, those are my boys. I don't know what I would do without them now. I am so glad that the doctor saved him. That is why I will go to no other Furrynerian. She is the best at what she does. I was certain that Naruto was a goner." I could only smile at him, proud that he is a caring person. He cared enough to spend his own money for an injured Furry in need.

"Do you think that they would get along with Gaara?" Kakashi looked back at me and smiled, "Of course. Go ahead and put him down, they know to be nice to new guest." I placed the pillow down, with Gaara on it, and looked at him. "Now be nice Gaara, ok?" he smiled shyly at me and nodded. "Oh, by the way Kakashi, Gaara has just finished with his heat. So I don't want Gaara to be involved with any rough play for today." Kakashi nodded and smiled, looking down at his own "Sasuke, Naruto! No rough-housing with Gaara, ok? He isn't feeling well." The fox smiled, while the cat simply whipped his tail gently, "Yes, Sensei." They both said. I smiled and continued to talk to Kakashi about different topics about Furry's and ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaara's ears pulled back, and a small gentle smile graced his lips. "Hey, there! So you're Gaara, huh? Well my names Naruto! And that pussy over there is Sasuke." Sasuke was a little too busy inspecting Gaara to notice the insult. Gaara was amazed. These other Furry's knew the human language as well as Lee did. It was a little difficult to understand, especially the word "pussy". He has never heard of that word, but the way the foxes face was shown it was probably something that was mean. Gaara jolted, when he felt a damp nose touch his lower half with curiosity. Gaara's ears pointed up, and shy eyes looked at the curious cat. "You smell good." Was all he managed to say. The little coon simply smiled kindly "Thank you?" He couldn't really tell if it was a bad thing or a good thing. The black cat said it with such blankness, that he didn't really put any emotion into his words. Normally, Lee would speak in a light happy voice if he meant good, and if it was bad he would show no petting and a deep low voice would emit from him. It usually was the only way for Gaara to fully understand the emotion of another living being.<p>

"What! What do you mean _he_ smells good, Teme!" Gaara grew even more confused at the conversation between the fox and cat. What is a Teme? Was the fox angry that he said that Gaara smelt good and that he didn't acknowledge the foxes scent? It seemed like both were of a dominant and a submissive point of view. Gaara is a complete submissive Furry. All due to the fact that he has never topped before. He has only experienced the bottom view. He doesn't mind it, though. Gaara likes the bottom, it seems like it would lead to more pleasure, and Lee liked the dominant pose more. All he really wanted was to make Lee happy.

"Hm?" The fox boy moved over to Gaara and began to inspect him just like Sasuke did. "Wow, your right, Sasuke. But his scent is already taken by the human." Naruto looked at Gaara "You're in your first heat aren't you? Eighteen probably, right?" Big innocent eyes looked up at the bigger male and nodded his head gently. It was obvious that these other Furry's were older. Around the age of 21 or 22. They were also taller and larger than Gaara was, if he got into a fight with him, Gaara would lose hands down. The same goes with Sasuke.

"Why you here? You sick?" Gaara asked shyly, putting his paw up to his lips, tilting his head in curiosity. "Hm? Well we are here to get our annual shots! Sensei said that it will keep us healthy, and we always receive a treat when we are done!" Naruto said with a fox-like grin. The redhead smiled softly. A treat? Gaara would like a treat after coming here. He always loved treats. Maybe if he was good, and didn't fight, then he, too, will receive a snack after the appointment.

"So, why are you here? Are you not feeling good? Stomach hurt or something like that?" Gaara paused to try and get all of the information in at once, then blinked "My tummy hurt." He said as his paw made its way onto a little furry stomach, rubbing for comfort. Then Sasuke finally spoke to Gaara for the second time, "It is always hard on your first heat. It usually hurts more, and you experience the aftereffects of the heat for a longer period of time, and they are usually intensified." Most of that, Gaara really didn't understand. He tilted his head, showing he didn't comprehend the information. A ringing noise made his ears flop down onto his sides and his paws go up to them to help cover them. He closed his eyes and cried out softly out of discomfort; he had such a headache already, but this noise only made it worse. "Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. Please report to Room 102."

* * *

><p><strong>First person (Rock Lee) POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I blinked as our conversation was interrupted by the intercom system. "Hm. It seems that we are up. Come on guy's time to get this over with. I will see you later Rock Lee. I hope everything goes well for Gaara. Here is my number if Gaara ever needs a little play mate. Naruto and Sasuke, already, seem to be taking a liking to him." I smiled as we both looked at the three Furry's. Naruto gently nuzzled at Gaara's side with concern when he whined out from the loud noise of the intercom system. "Yes, Sensei!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said, as they said a good-bye to Gaara and trotted along next to Kakashi as he exited out to his destination.<p>

Gaara smiled as he was nuzzled and quietly said his own good-bye to his newest friends. I received Kakashi's phone number and I gave him mine. I think it would be a great idea if Gaara could have a little play date with Naruto and Sasuke. I don't want him to become anti-social. I want him to get out and meet others of his own kind, and new people.

It wasn't long before the intercom called me and Gaara back into the room. Perhaps Tsunade is already down with their shots. I wish that Gaara was as easy to handle as they are. But it will have to wait. Patience its key. "Rock Lee and Gaara; please report to room 101." I smiled as I walked over to Gaara and picked him up via his pillow. He smiled brightly as I made my way over to him. His little paws wrapped gently around my neck. "Did you enjoy meeting with Naruto and Sasuke." A simple nod and a soft "hm-mh" was all it took, and I made my way over to the room I was told to go.

Tsunade was already in the room, this time, when I walked in. "Ah, Rock Lee. Gaara… How is my little cutie, huh?" I could feel the little claws clamp harder onto me, and I could just see him stuffing his face in my chest and looking out with one eye. I smiled and spoke for Gaara. "I believe he is doing fine, Tsunade-sama. But I just needed to ask some questions that are of great concern of me." Her face immediately turned stern, and she nodded and led me to a seat to sit down. "Well… it is about Gaara, obviously…"


	8. Chapter 7: Diagnosis

**I KNOW, I DESERVE TO DIE! I am so super sorry for nearly waiting a year to upload chapter 7… and to leave you with such a cliff-hanger! And worse of all… THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! *cries* ...I have never made a chapter this short before...  
><strong>

**Please bear with me, though, chapter 8 will be SO MUCH BETTER and will come out much sooner than this chapter did! I PROMISE.**

**This is it! The chapter you all have been waiting for~! :) Tsunade's diagnosis on Gaara condition, of the dreaded Shukaku! Is it truly harmless? Or is it something more sinister…?**

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat across from me in the small room, next to the still standing dildo. Maybe she got a new one for show after she gave me the one that was there earlier. She cleared her throat, and looked at her clipboard flipping through some pages, probably Gaara's historical blood, fecal, and past exams that he came across while he was here. "So, tell me, Lee. What seems to be the problem with Gaara? Was he ok during intercourse?"<p>

I swallowed, a blush staining my face, as I remembered my Furry's beautiful face as we connected the night prior. "U-Uh, well… Yes, I suppose. It was during it, that I have a problem with."

She lifted a brow, and nodded for me to continue. "W-Well… It happened when I… uh… Hit his… uh… um…"

She slowly closed her eyes and shook her head, "Prostate?" I jolted and nodded, embarrassed that I couldn't even talk coherently with Gaara's vet.

"Y-Yes! S-Sorry…" She smiled briefly, "No need to apologize, go on." She waved her hand out, and I did.

"Well, when I hit that, then something… very strange happened to him."

Gaara looked up at me then back at Tsunade as we conversed with one another; keeping quiet and listening as best as he could understand the language. I could feel his claws gripping my shirt, awaiting the chance I would pick him up to be examined again by the doctor, so he could grip onto me for dear life.

Tsunade's eyebrows met with confusion and concern "Strange? How, so? Did he pass out after you touched his prostate? Did he vomit or anything of that matter, during the intercourse?" More images of that thing popped into my head as Tsunade mentioned all of the things that I would much rather happen than this; I cringed at the thought.

"N-No… None of that happened at all… He… transformed into… something. I had no idea what happened… I managed to hit him there and as soon as I did, he sat strait up and howled like some wild animal… Then when he looked back down at me… It was not my Gaara I was looking at anymore…"

Tsunade's eyes widened at the apparent crisis. "What did it look like? And how did he return to normal?" Gaara's ears flattened, as he knew that I was talking about him. He must have thought that I was angry at him, since I was using a low and serious tone instead of my happy, cheery tone.

"Well, Gaara had only transformed half-way. That is what it seems… Because half of his body was transformed, while the other side of him was the same; the right side of him transformed. This thing had skin that looked bulkier than Gaara's regular skin and it was a sandy color. I didn't know that it was actually sand until I reached out and touched his face gently. It was his eye that really got me though… That eye was a complete black with a yellow iris; his teeth were also much larger and sharper on that side as well. It looked like he had more than one canine tooth lined up, sticking out of his lips. And he had an extra ear that formed on the side of his head. Also, he had these blue, vein looking, marks on his face lining that side. It was too dark in the room, so I didn't know if the rest of his body had changed, I could only see his face. How I changed him back was I just used some romantic gestures his way, like kissing him. Small things like that didn't make it go away completely, but it did make the sand fall from his face, but the eye was still the same. I had to, uh, climax inside of him to make it go away completely."

I saw her writing profusely, trying to get as much information down as possible from my experience. She stopped writing, and looked up at me. "Fascinating… I have only read about this in myths… but what you just told me sounds like the myth are now a reality." I gulped. A myth? Is my Gaara-kun going to be ok? Was that thing dangerous?

"W-What do you mean? What myth?" She placed down her pen, and put the clipboard on the counter.

"Come with me, Lee. Let's go to my office." I swallowed thickly, and stood up, with Gaara in my arms, and fallowed her to the second floor of the small building. The stairs seemed to echo as I walked up them, slowly; I was scared. I was scared for Gaara. If he was dangerous then he would have to be put down, if he was a danger to humans. I didn't want that. I have grown so attached to my little Furry; I would be devastated if anyone ever killed him, just because he was a monster. Hopefully, this horrible creature wasn't going to come back, or wouldn't hurt anyone.

Tsunade walked around a large desk, and sat in the chair facing me. She motioned her hand for me to sit in one of the chairs facing her, and I did. "Lee…?" I felt a familiar paw tug on my shirt gently; I blinked and looked down at Gaara. "What is it, sweetie?" I asked kindly, using a gentle tone to make me sound a little bit happy.

Gaara's ears pulled down to the sides of his head and he looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. "Thirsty…?" I blinked and frowned, "I'm sorry, baby, but I forgot your water in the car…"

"Don't worry about that Lee." I looked up at Tsunade as she smiled at me; she pressed a button on an intercom and spoke into it. "Shizune, I have Rock Lee and Gaara up in my office, please send up a dish with water, and a water bottle up." The machine answered "Yes, Tsunade-sama." She cleared her throat, and looked back at me with serious eyes.

I frowned and spoke, "I-Is Gaara-kun going to be ok, Tsunade?" She looked down at her desk, and searched for something "That depends, Lee. This beast has been inside of Gaara for his entire life, but just recently he has lost some control over taming the beast. He can't transform a hundred percent." She picked up a book, with an "Aha" and gave it to me.

I blinked and grabbed the book with care. "S-So… This thing is dangerous?" With caution, I opened the book taking note of the title, _Jinchuuriki-bijuu_. As I turned the pages, pictures of these… demons appeared on the thin sheets of paper. My eyes widened at the painted pictures of these gigantic monsters destroying cities, and homes like they were trash. There were ten of them that are in existence, apparently. The ones that really caught my attention was this fox that had nine tails. It stunned me, as I remembered the little Furry named Naruto.

This one is called the "Kyubi" or "Kurama". Then as I turned back to the beginning, my eyes widened with horror. This large demon, that uses sand as his weapon, had a single tail, and black marks covering his body. But those eyes are what sent chills up my spine. Those unmistakable black eyes with the yellow irises… just like Gaara transformed into last night. This creature was to be known as "Shukaku" or "Ichibi"

The door to my left opened, and I yelped out of pure fright, looking up at the black haired lady from the desk that I met earlier. "Uh… Here is the water you asked for Lady Tsunade…" Even Tsunade jumped a little at my burst of pure fright. "Uh, yes… Please place the bowl down and give the bottle to Lee, if you would." She did as she was told, and walked back downstairs to continue her duties.

I held onto my heart, feeling the fast beat, thumping in my chest. Gaara clung tighter during that whole confrontation; it seems that I scared him, too. I grabbed the bottle and opened it to take a quick sip, placing Gaara down on the floor after my drink. Gaara's eyes lit up as he leaned down to lap up the water to quench his thirst, taking his attention off of the pressing matter as I spoke. "W-What is this creature… This one is just like the one I saw Gaara transform into last night." I shook, as I pointed to the "Shukaku" in the book.

"Shukaku… The one tailed demon." She looked up at me with serious eyes. "A bijuu is a creature that is almost like a second personality in a furry. More-so the evil side of him. Gaara's bijuu is called Shukaku. There are, actually, ten known demons that are imbedded into furries. Some are born with it, and some are cursed with it. I don't know Gaara's case, but I guess that he was born with it. If he was cursed with it, then he would spontaneously turn into the bijuu. Something triggered this transformation, so it is more likely that he was born with it."

Gaara finished his drink and looked up at Lee and Tsunade, glancing between the two. "I-Is it serious…?" I asked, getting more nervous as she spoke.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair "Well, Lee I don't really know for sure…" She explained, trying not to pass off any information that was bad or would send me into a panic. "As long as he wasn't violent, I don't see why there is any need for a crisis to occur."

I didn't even realize that I was shaking until I looked down and saw those beautiful blue eyes look at me with such worry and heartache. Little furry paws reached up towards me, and I reached down, instinctively, picking up Gaara without a second thought. "H-He wasn't violent at all… He never raised a claw at me or growled at me…" I started to rub Gaara's back, trying to comfort my scared little furry in my arms, and myself as well. The last thing I wanted to hear was "we need to put Gaara to sleep." I would refuse. They would have to kill me in order to ever come close to my precious baby.

"I suppose that is good, but we need to make sure that he tries and takes control of his demon. He needs to stay calm, and keep him from getting too stressed, angered, or scared." Tsunade spoke softly. She knew that Gaara was getting stressed because of my current condition. I was scared now, and my little redhead seeing me in such a state made him feel the same. "Go home and get some rest. Just try and keep him calm. Would you like for me to prescribe some calming medication?"

I shook my head, "No thank you, Tsunade-sama. He is very calm at home. I make sure that he is never stressed and that he is happy at all times." I handed the book over to her and resituated Gaara's position in my grasp; his entire body pressed against my chest for protective reasons. "Thank you for your time, doctor." I bowed before taking my leave. All I wanted right now was to be with my furry, alone.

With quick steps I made my way back downstairs, and walked out the door. I took note of the small ferret that awaited by its master to be checked out next by the doctors. Gaara was scared. He didn't know why his master was acting like this. Did he do something wrong? Was he mad at him? "Lee…?" Small paws gripped onto my shirt, as he shyly glanced up.

"Yes, Gaara-kun? What is it honey?" I asked in a soft and gentle voice. This whole demon thing was getting me scared, and now I regretted walking out on the doctor like that, she must have been mad at me. I rubbed at Gaara's red locks as I unlocked my car.

The sad little furry sniffled a bit, before looking back up at me with unshed, tearful eyes "I do a no-no…?"

I paused, the door to my car open to place Gaara in the cage to be transferred home. "Wh-What…?" I whispered. Immediately, I shoved him into an almost crushing hug, "No-nonononono… Gaara you did not do anything wrong at all…" I felt terrible. Gaara thought that me being upset was because of something that he did, which was nothing. The tears were already staining my shirt I was wearing, it broke my heart.

Pulling back, all I saw were those big aqua eyes stare up at me with such melancholy, it would make any man's heart melt on the spot. "Aw, Gaara-kun… Please do not cry… I am happy see?" I claimed with a winning smile that adorned my face, it would make me the happiest man to see that bright smile upon his face once more.

Teary eyes blinked, looking up at me with question first, then slowly growing happy. "Very good boy, Gaara. Ready to go home and get something to eat?" I asked with vigor in my voice.

His little furry tail wiggled happily, as he wiped away his stray tears with a little paw, "Y-Yeah~!" He chirped, as Gaara happily hoped into the back seat and into his cage.

I closed and locked the door to his cage, before doing the same to the car door. I smiled happily, as I hoped in the driver's seat and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>As a little teaser, next chapter will have Naruto and Sasuke in a little play-date with Gaara-kun~…<strong>


End file.
